The Black Hound of The Mist
by Parsect
Summary: It is a story about the journey of a werewolf player after being transferred to another world. Being in the time before Ainz arrived. What will happened to Him after this.
1. Chapter 1

This Is a Non-Canon story  
Sorry for any grammar mistake because English is not my mother tongue  
Review and critics will be appreciated.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Overlord and any of its character Credits to the creator.  
Enjoy the story

Niflheim deep forest

A figure crouching under the bush. One can say that this is not a human from far away. It has 4 arms, red skin or what appear to be exposed muscles. Gapping mouth can be found all over this creature body. This creature race is called as gibbering mouther. This creature name is Bellriver.

As a gibbering mouther their race usually has higher strength. But, Bellriver not focusing all his attribute to pure strength build instead he split the attribute with magic and become a magic swordsman. Since he have an all-rounded attribute he is become jack of all trades but master of none. He is the wildcard of the team but usually became the second pick since he is not as powerful as a specialized build player. Even so he is skilled gamer that quite smart in overcome his weakness.

Bellriver wears purple armor with yellow spike and using red sword. It was [Brimesteel Armor] the wearer will reflect 20% of the enemy attack. The weapon is called [ Brimesteel Sword] it have effect that will reduce the enemy armor and give lingering acid damage to the enemy.

"Hey Bagon, Punitto said that there are a human party will pass nearby. It's been too long" said Bellriver through skill {message}.

"Patience Bellriver, you really bad at holding up yourself. They should be come about now" said another figure across Bellriver.

This one is seems to be a bipedal wolf with black fur and grey fur just around his neck. This guy that Bellriver called as Bagon appears to be a wolf beastman. But, he is actually a werewolf race.

With his race he has 2 forms there are human form and the beast form. The human form is quite weak but it allows him to cast more magic spells and have bigger mana pool. The beast form will increase almost every status he have. But his mana will decrease and have limited magic spells to cast.

He is wearing black leather armor with black hood covering his head and using a dagger as the weapon.

The armor is called {Nightingale Armor].the wearer will be given invisibility after stay in the dark or out of sight for 3 second. The invisibility will break if attacking enemy and will deal bonus damage. The dagger is called [The Black Dagger of Withered]. When attacking enemy 35% of the damage is ignoring the armor and reduce the enemy armor. The armor reduction is stacked when attacking the same enemy in a row.

Few seconds later a group of 5 people is seen walking closer to them.

The group is composed of 2 warriors, an archer, a scout, and a magic caster. The warrior seems to be a tank and DPS type. The tank is in front with the DPS, the middle is the archer and magic caster and the back is the scout.

"Ho these guys is quite tough i think they're about level 90 based from the equipment"

"Remember Bell we here just as bait you need to hold until the others coming"

"Yeah, Yeah no need to keep reminding me that"

"I know it just fun to keep remind you until you pissed hehe. Ok here i go"

The Wolf starts moving. Slowly approach their Magic caster try not to alert their Scout or Archer. He hopes they don't have skills or item that can reveal invisibility. When they reach into his range he use [pounce] to the magic caster.

The Archer noticed that there is someone approaching their team. But, it's is already too late to warn their team. Just as the archer about to shout the magic caster got snatched from the group.

"Shit, it's an ambush" the archer yelled to this team.

With the Scout and the DPS Warrior turn to save their Magic caster, Bellriver jump out to the front

"You are not going anywhere! {Torque Slash}"

With 1 spinning horizontal slash that spread the further it goes. It hit the entire remaining member. The human party starts to split their team with the Tank and the Archer against Bellriver and the rest to help their Magic caster.

Bagon with the Magic caster being hold in his hand is stabbing as quickly as he can. Since Bagon have a very high agility the magic caster health is dropping quickly. Bagon is try to kill the Magic Caster as he will be a problem later.

"you think you can kill me! {Flare}" yelled the Magic caster

A transparent red bubble covers the Magic caster body. With Bagon is still trying to stab the bubble. The bubble blasts everything around knocking back the wolf pretty far from the magic caster.

"Ah shit. I shouldn't have done that" the wolf muttering

Bagon try to get into attack position once more when the other Scout comes to help the magic caster.

"This is bad, why they took so long to get here. Alright i need to buy more time {Slash Mist}"

With the skill activated black mist emerges from the wolf covering the area. The mist is not very thick. But, the black color of the mist is enough to block the vision. With them being inside the mist Bagon start to attack.

The mist will make the user invisible and every attack made by the user will be applied to the enemy inside the mist. But every attack will break the invisibility that's why he need use the hit and run tactics to evade the enemy attack.

"Shit i can't find him"

"You're the Scout you should be the one to find him" Yelled the warrior.

"My skill can find him but the mist is blocking my vision. It's no use we need to get out from the mist"

"Let me clear the way {wind toss}" the magic caster start to cast his spell.

With the skill casted the wind reveals the path to get out from the mist

"Over here!" the ranger yells to his teammate.

With the ranger leading they finally got out first from the mist a single slash cut through the ranger. The ranger fall to his knee before disintegrates into tiny particle.

"Finally, took you guys long enough" said the Wolf from the mist.

"Sorry, but at least the bait is serve the purpose" it was Punitto Moe standing behind a paladin in silver white armor.

"Time for these guys to pay for what they've done" said the paladin in white armor. It was touch-me.

"Let's just finish this shall we" said the wolf with a grin

Meanwhile

"At least I'm only to fight 2 people here" said Bellriver while prepare for the incoming attack

Bellriver is magic swordsman. His attribute allow him to switching role as he needed. But he never become a specialist fighter like Touch-me or Takemikazuchi.

2 vs 1 is really bad. Even for a level 100 player against 2 level 90 players will not guarantee Bellriver to win. The fight forced Bellriver to defend. He may be able to defeat the tank. But every time he attacks the archer is keep shooting at him preventing him from attack or casting spell.

While he desperately defending the attack from both human, a voice is heard from behind the human players

"{Grasp heart}"

The spell is targeted to the Archer making him stagger and cannot move. Seeing an opening Bellriver cut the head of the panicking Tank dealing critical damage the human disintegrate into dust. The archer is already recovered from the stager try to run away from those two.

"I need to get out from here. {Wind run}" the Archer is running so fast that he is gone within seconds

From distance a flying figure with bow is aiming at the running human.

"Good luck run from this" he said as the arrow released chasing the human

While trying to run away an arrow is chasing the running human. The arrow hit the back of the human and the arrow exploded leaving small carter in its place.

"Did you two just wait for me to be killed or just late?" Bellriver said with a sigh

The 2 new figures is a skeleton with purple robe and the other is what to be seen as a birdman wearing yellow gold armor. This two was Momonga and Peroroncino another guild members of Ainz oal gown with Momonga as the leader

"I'm sorry Bell we just got a bit problem in our way" said Momonga

"I think we just get in time just before you got your ass kicked haha" the Birdman chuckled as he collects the item drop from the human player

"At least this time we don't have much problem like before. Let's group up with the others" said Momonga with them moving to the meeting point

As they all gathered they share the loot with each other. After that they all back to their guild base.

"Fuahh I'm so sleepy now i think i have to log out early today" Bagon said while making yawning sound.

"yeah me too i have to get early for work tomorrow" added Bellriver

"Okay then we see you guys again tomorrow" Momonga said as Bagon and Bellriver start to log out.

In real world

A guy is got up from his dive device. He stretches a bit from the cramp for not moving his body.  
He has black hair and average looking body.

"At least i have enough sleep for now" as he look at the clock and move to his bed

This guy name is Kota Rukiyo or as his friend called him in game as Bagon. He lives alone in a cheap apartment and work as a janitor staff at megacorporation. As a 22 years old guy he have so many things he want to do. Instead, he got trapped in an endless cycle of work with ygdrassil become the only get place where he can do and become anything that he want.

He awake at 5:00 am as gets himself ready to go to work. The road to his work is felt gloomy with people faces that he sees seems to show lifeless eyes and moving like a robot or zombie. The sky is quite dark even when this is already morning. Even so, the atmosphere is not affecting his mood as he already used to this.

He walks to the subway along with the crowd of people. While waiting for the train someone slap his head from behind. Revealing what seems to be a man that looks like in his thirties with his thin mustache and thin beard but actually he still 27.

"I see you're still sleepy. So did it to make sure you awake now" he said with a smirk on his face.

This is Tetsuya Akiro or known as Bellriver. He also works at megacorporation in software division. Even if his position is higher than me he consider me as his friend as equal. He is the first person that i become friend with in this company. We met in ygdrassil 2 years ago with me struggling to get away from being PK-ed. After that he invites me to join his guild meeting a lot of new friends. The best one i ever have

"I hate when you keep doing that" Kota said

"Really? Maybe next time a punch to the face will work"

"Yeah right. I'm surprised someone like you still work in there"

"You know it's really hard to find job with decent money like that. I guess i don't really have much choice. Same like you right?" Tetsuya said while smirking at Kota.

"Yeah, yeah at least my job allow me to move around hehe"

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, Is it just me or ygdrassil is less crowded right now?"

"With that shitty devs still around I'm surprised that game can survive this long"

"And yet you still play it 'till now"

"What? At least because that game we all can escape and do something other than work"

"I guess you're right on that one"

At the office we part and start another same boring job we did every day.

It was 8:00 PM when Tetsuya was sitting in front of his computer alone in the office. He look around make sure there's no one there. After that he starts to access the company server. He tries to find something. An evident, He found something that is suspicious about this company. He was just goofing around when once he hack the company server and found some people profile and what to be seems as an experiment for it.

Right now he wants to make sure of it. He plugs his flash disk to the computer and that's when he found the file again. He copies all the files to his flash disk. He's not just stop there he keep searching deeper and that's when he found what seems to be a blueprint of a machine. But what make it strange is that the language is not written in words but some kind of rune and symbols. And then he saw some familiar symbols in it.

(Wait i saw this symbols in ygdrassil what are this symbol doing in here.)

He start to read some kind of test results

Test subject 39

Initiation : Success

Transfer : Success

Blood pressure : Normal

Anomaly : Negative

Brain activity : Negative

Result : Success

Note :

Even the transfer is success, the test subject still cannot be return nor revived after the transfer. After a few hours the subject will have multiple organ failure and kill the subject. Further research is needed to build the bridge.  
_

 _What the heck is this! They making human experiment? This is bad really, really bad._

He is so focused on his computer and not realized that Kota is coming closer him.

"What are you doing?"

"HOOO SHIT" he yelled as he fall to his side then fall from the chair.

"Why you so shocked just with that? Are you opening porn in the office? "

"Ah you idiot. Don't you scare me like that again" Tetsuya said as he tried to get up again.

Kota leans to the computer and read what is written in it.

"What the hell is this!?" he yelled

"Shh lower your voice. I found it and it seems something bigger is happening in this company"

"What are you doing actually? You not supposed to access something like this"

"But I'm glad that i did. I collecting some evidence and try to figure what are they exactly doing especially when it does something with the ygdrassill"

"What the hell is this supposed to do with ygdrassil?"

"We need to get out from here first"

As he unplug the flash disk from computer, shut down the computer and pack his things up

"What is actually happening here?" Kota asked confused

"It's not safe in here we have to go now"

As they both get out from software department office Kota stop

"Wait i have to get my bag"

"Then hurry, take it"

As Kota return they move quickly away from the building

"Why are we in such a hurry?"

"Because I'm afraid they already know that I'm breach into the server"

"Wait who are they?"

As Kota finish his sentence Tetsuya look back and he saw 2 hooded men following them from the crowd.

"Ah shit they're here"

Tetsuya take the flash disk from his pocket and give it to Kota.

"Get away from here don't let them get this"

"Wait what am i supposed to do with this?"

"Just don't let them get it okay. We split our way from here okay. And don't go to your home it's not safe anymore"

"What?"

"We'll meet again later" said Tetsuya as he walks into a different direction.

Kota saw his back seeing those guys start to move faster toward them.

"Run!" Tetsuya yell as i got panic and running into the crowd.

"Sorry"

"Excuse me" Kota said as he slipped his body between people.

He runs quite far for now, He look back and the guy that chasing him is nowhere to be seen. He feels that the guy lost track of him. So, he took turn into an alley in front of him. He keeps walking through the alley in panic and confused state.

"What am i going to do now?"

"What is actually Tetsuya doing there?"

Just when his train of thought keep coming to him he felt something sting at the back of his neck.

"Ow, what's this? Oh no" as he reach his neck and found what seems to be a syringe.

At that time he felt his consciousness is start to fading. He fell on his knees with the flash disk in his hand. He heard someone approaching him as he lost his consciousness.

Kota body feels numb. It feels like he was in sit position. His vision is blurry but slowly can see his surroundings. He was in a chair and what seems to be dive device. The difference is his hand and feet are being tied. Then he saw someone in front of him. It was Tetsuya, he was beaten up swollen eye, bruises all over his body, and he got his fingers covered with blood.

"Oh god what happened to you?"

"Huh? You awake I'm glad that you're fine. Don't worry about me, you should worry about yourself"

At that moment he knows both their life is in danger. He tries to calm himself. He knows calling for help will be useless as they are on unknown place. As he look around he realize that this place seems to be a lab but with stone walls and wooden door. It feels that they are in some kind of underground facility. There is a white board but it filled with equation that he cannot understand.

Just when he look around the wooden door is opened 2 persons coming in. This guy is the same guy in black hood that chasing him. But the other guy seems to be older than the hooded man looks a bit weird. The left eye is black the whole eye is black that it looks like a hole.

"Ah you awake, finally. Your friend here is pretty stubborn. You see we need to know who is he working for. Perhaps you know who it is, friend? "

"I don't know anything. I'm just a janitor. How can i know anything about it? All i know that he is just a regular person" Kota yelled in panic

The black eyed guy stares at Him in the eyes for quite a time

"It seems that you are telling the truth. How about this? "As he picks a knife and points it at Kota neck

"You know what will happen next for not answering? So, who...are you... working for...? "The black eyed said to Tetsuya as he press the knife into Kota neck and blood start fall from His neck

Kota is so scared that he doesn't feel the pain in his neck and just stare at his friend. He looks at him in the eyes there is not only fear in it but, also submit giving up. Kota knows that he will die at any moment but he let his friend decide.

It's not because Kota is suicidal or has a death wish but this guy is already save him. He is in depression before he already finished his school until college. After all of that work in the he is only accepted as a janitor. It is hard to have a job without help from the inside. He still try to be positive even such thing is really embarrassing him and his family. Until one day his family just left him. They abandon him alone. His family is just too ashamed for having their only son that reach high education to become a janitor. He try to keep himself together as nothing is wrong for being a janitor.

He tried to moving on by playing ygdrassil. Instead of having fun he keeps being PK-ed by people. He is so frustrated and being forced at his limit that it feels death is much less painful than being alive. Just when he is about to quit that's when he met with Tetsuya. By surprise they both are working on the same office. Kota is so grateful that there is still people like him exist in such world.

For that he gave up his life on his friend.

Time feel slower. Every second fells take like forever. Still Tetsuya is silent. He stay with his decision for not to tell this black eyed guy.

Kota knows what Tetsuya decision is. And so he close his eyes waiting for the knife take his life away.

He waits.

Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes

"It seems that this guy here is nothing for you huh? Okay then. At least nothing get out from here" as he finished he stab the knife into Kota right hand.

"AAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHH SSSHHHITTTT" Kota screamed and panting heavily as he tries to hold back the pain.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT. HE HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS" Tetsuya is thrashing himself around but it's useless.

The black eyed guy goes to the back of Tetsuya seat. A clicking sound is heard as a gun pointed behind his head.

Tetsuya stopped moving.

He knew what's going to happened next.

"I'm sorry"

As he finished the gun shot through his head. Blood sprayed to Kota's body. He can feel the warm in that blood. Tetsuya body goes limp. His friend that he considers as his savior is now a lifeless body.

Kota in shocked. No voice coming from his mouth. He just stares at his friend body in front of him.

"Set him up for the test. He will be more useful for that" the black eyed guy voice break the silence as his assistant go to the computer to activate the device.

Kota don't care about it anymore. He already lost his life the moment he got caught. The pain in his hand felt less painful than seeing his own friend die in front of him.

"Rune is activated, link portal is on, device is ready to go" said the assistance as a sound like ringing and machine can be heard from somewhere.

"Glad to know you, friend. You make an excellent subject" as he finished everything go dark

Kota open his eyes found himself standing on red carpet.

"Huh, wait this is ygdrassill. Why am i here? Wait" as he tries to open the UI to check the friend list and it's opened.

He try to find his guild mates and he found that only Momonga is online.

Meanwhile

"Everything is normal. He is ready for the transfer test doc"

"Okay send him in"

"Initiating in 5 second"

In ygdrassil

[5]

"Come on answer me Momonga"

[4]

A beep sound is ringing

[3]

"oh Bagon, what happened?"

[2]

Kota don't know what to say to Momonga the he say the only thing that he can think of

[1]

"Watch out with ygdrassil"

[0]

With that the {message} connection to Bagon is disconnected

"Huh that was weird" Momonga said as he check his friend list

(Bagon has gone offline)


	2. Chapter 2

This Is a Non-Canon story  
Sorry for any grammar mistake because English is not my mother tongue  
Review and critics will be appreciated.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Overlord and any of its character Credits to the creator.  
Enjoy the story

.

.

.

It was dark

It feels like Kota's body really stiff for not moving too long. He opens his eyes and he saw a beautiful sky. A sky that can never be found in where he lives.

"Huh, where am i?"

As he try to get up, he can feel the grass under his feet as his tail touch the ground.

 _Wait a tail? When did i have a tail_?

He looks over His back as he saw his long black fur tail

"What the... "

He saw his hand is also covered with fur

"Wait, am i... "

He looks around and he saw a river nearby. he look down just to find a wolf head is looking back at him

"WWWAAAAAAAAAAA"

He screams so loud. In fact it's so loud that it also surprises him. Not only is his body, his voice also changed. His voice is a bit deeper now.

"Hello, hello, testing, teeeeessssttting"

He checks his voice again speaking like testing a mic.

 _Wow i think i like my voice now. But still hearing it feels weird_

He walks again to river and see himself once again. This time he took a deep breath before looking again

 _Wait i know that face… It's my ygdrassil avatar. Did i just become werewolf now? And these clothes, this is my armor too_

He grabs the leather armor and the black hood. It is exactly like his ygdrassil armor.

 _It feels weird walking with having a tail now. Wait, if i become my avatar then is spells and skills still working then?_

He lifts his hand and aims it to a tree nearby. He imagines the spell that he wants to use as. It's felt like a click in his head as he chant the spell name.

"{Abyssal thorn}"

A black colored vine covered in spikes sprout from his hand. It grows so fast to what seems spreading randomly. But, the tip of each vine directing itself to the tree and pierces the tree easily. After the tree got pierced the tree starting to dry the leaf are falling until the tree become thin and break down. It was an additional effect to drain the life force of everything the he touch. But the life drain effect can be turned off according to the user.

 _Wow i think the effect is a bit too much in here_

He walks toward the dried tree.

"If i be become a werewolf i can turn back to human right? Let's just try this out"

He close his eyes as he imagine himself in his human form. He felt the click sensation once again as he release his imagination. Black mist is covering his body. He feels shorter as the mist gone and he check himself into the pond.

He have his old face and his human body once again. But, this human form doesn't fell comfortable. It felt like having 3 layers of clothes in your body. He still wears his leather armor on. It seems that the armor is adapting to the wearer body size. He took off his armor and look at his body.

 _Wow never in my life i workout and ever get this body. Look at these 6 packs_

He rubs his stomach and hit it a bit. It's so hard as rock

"What about... "

As he reach his hand to his pants

"Yep it's still there. I think i just get a massive upgrade"

"But how did i get here?"

He tries to recall what happened. The last thing he remembers is that he is with Tetsuya waiting for the train. He tries to remember what happened next. But, it feels so blur. He can't remember everything after that. He wonders what happened to Tetsuya. He hopes he can see him in this world or is it just him that got transferred here.

"Well just thinking about the problem will not help solving it. By the way it is night right? It doesn't feel so dark in here"

He looks around the forest.

"I need to get out from here first. {Shadow blink}"

He cast the spell he teleported in the sky. As he falling he looks around.

There is a lake at the north near the mountain while in the far distance of the south lights can be seen shining to the sky. While the rest around Him are just filled with forest.

"This is quite high. How can i don't feel sick in this height"

He muttered to himself as he fall, he land perfectly with his two feet.

Actually Kota have the fear of height. He will feel sick if he looks down from height. That's also the reason why he lives in the lower floor of his apartment. If he can he wanted to live in the first floor. But, all the first floor has been occupied.

"Since this is night there should be a village or city over there"

He starts to walk to the light.

"I also don't think that this is japan. The air and the sky is too clear"

"*sigh* this is gonna be a long night"

He walks for 4 hours already. Along the way he only see tree everywhere. The weird thing is he not see any animal at all. As like the forest is really low on creature. Not only that, the feeling he felt as he walk in human form is start to bothering him. The discomfort he felt is really annoying.

"I don't think i can take this anymore."

He change to his beast form and stretch his body

"Hah, now that's better"

He continue the walk

The sky is starting to brighten up. But, he still not found anything.

"What the hell. I already walk for the whole night and still not arrived"

A growling is heard from his stomach make a growling sound as he stops walking

"I need to eat something now. But there is really nothing else to eat in this forest"

"Wait maybe because of this?"

He remembered that he have the {Alpha's pride} passive skill turned on.

As an assassin this skill is very bad combination for his job type. But, even as an assassin his role is to strike at the enemy key player directly which sometimes they can fight back. With that skill he can buff his status and his team. The skill has no range limit. So, as long as the team in the same party with the user. They can still have the buff with them. It also will fear debuff to enemy around him.

"Maybe i can find something now"

He use {meld} to turn invisible.

This skill is used when it's already day or in a light area. The downside of this skill is that if you look closely the air around the caster is slightly distorted which will reveal the position. But, this skill cannot be detected unless the enemy uses divine level equipment, special racial skill, or 10th tier spell to detect it. That's why this skill is one of his favorite skill.

He walks around as he heard something is moving not far from him. He slowly get close to it as he saw a group of monsters there. They are quite tall and have the body similar to human. Except they all have dark green skins. He knows what they are. They are all hobgoblin. Another mob monster that usually farmed by the low level player.

"What are ygdrassil monsters doing here?"

He silently watch them. They all seem to gathering wood while the other is guarding the area.

He keep watch them while he not realized that he start to drooling. His tongue His sticking out of his mouth while his saliva are dripping from the tongue.

"What the hell, why am i drooling now? Are they even can be eaten?"

He close his mouth and gulping

"But honestly they look delicious. *sniff* *sniff* and they smells good"

Suddenly there is a loud growl coming from his stomach.

The guarded hobgoblins become alert, pointing their weapon the noise and start yelling in language that cannot be understand.

"Hah shit, here goes nothing"

He use {pounce} to the hobgoblin on the left. As he got close the goblin he opens his mouth wide. Biting of the head of the male hobgoblin. Kota move so quickly as the other hobgoblin don't know what just attack them. As they realized it's already too late. One of their friend already dead.

Kota crushes the skull under his jaw. As the blood and flesh touch his tongue it taste like sauce and the flesh feels like tender meat. He chews the head and swallows it. Now, he wants more.

He turns his body and pierces the attacking hobgoblin chest with his claws. He ripped the body apart and starts to eating it. The other hobgoblin saw the scene before them with horror in their face. They're all frozen in place because of that scene as one of the hobgoblins is shouting something. His voice breaks the silence as they started to run away.

The wolf hears them start to run. As he turns with blood dripping from his jaw he starts to chase them down. As the hobgoblin run away screams can be heard from the forest. One of the hobgoblins is a female carrying a baby in his hand. She keep running and running, deeper inside the forest. The screams start to fade out. She looks to a hole in the bottom of a giant tree. She goes there and crouching while holding her baby tightly.

Just as she thought she save she heard a footsteps and low growling. She hold her breath hoping that this monster will never found her. The footstep sounds like moving away. She let out her breath as she thought now that she's already save.

Suddenly a swarm of black vine sprouting from outside and throw her out from the hole. She fell down and lost her hold for the baby. She hear the footsteps again coming from behind her. She saw a beast standing in front of her with blood covered his body especially his mouth. Even at that time the sun still shining she feels like it was the darkest of the night. The beast is looks like a shadow with some kind of mist slowly flowing out from its body. The only thing that is not looks like a shadow is a pair of blank white eyes and white sharp teeth under the eyes.

She tries to run away but the beast is faster than her. The claws sank deep under her skin as the last thing that she saw is the jaw of the beast opened up toward her head.

Kota is chewing something. It tasted quite good. Not the best but enough to fill his hungry stomach. As he chew he realizes that he was chewing on something that he knows it cannot be eaten. Raw flesh, hands heads and bodies are scattered around him. He still can feel the dripping blood from his mouth. He stands back in shock as the mist dissipating from him.

"Wait what the hell is happening did i just eat them all?" he remembers. He knows everything that happened. He starts to remember what he did to them. The taste of the flesh and the screams as he chomped down on them.

"Wait, wait, wait i need to calm down breath in... breath out... breath in..."

He tries to calm himself down and analyze what is actually happened to him.

Suddenly he remembered that his race has {Feast Rage}. The skill is just like {bloodlust} but for werewolf. Instead of blood this passive is activated when the user is hunger. The rampage can be stopped if the user can take control over itself again or until the hunger is gone.

"This is bad if everything in ygdrassil lores are applied in here i need to be more careful about this."

"Wait i have [ring of sustenance] right why did i not wearing it in the first place. How can i access my inventory?"

He imagines the UI of his inventory. He reach and what seems to be a small portal appear.

He can feel all of his stuff in there. He let out a relieve sigh as he know he have his entire item from ygdrassil. After that he takes his ring out and wears it.

"So stupid, if wear the ring this will never happened."

After that he use {clean} spell to remove the blood from his armor and fur. He still can smell the blood but, it was better than seeing somebody drenched in some hobgoblin blood. he then left the place in shiver hoping that something like this will never happened again as he continue his journey.

It's starting to get dark again. Since he is a werewolf he has a massive amount of stamina. Added with the ring of sustenance he can keep walking nonstop as long as he wants. He keeps himself fascinated by the forest. He was still in panic last night so he doesn't have much attention to his surroundings. Never in his life had he ever seen tree this much. He really enjoys the calm of the forest itself. Now he understand why blue planet is really obsessed with the nature. It is amazing.

Just when he lost himself in enjoying the forest, He heard that there are sounds of footsteps quite far from where he is. He use {meld} as he goes closer to source. After the sound is getting much louder he saw a group of humans are surrounded by 5 ogres. From the look the human is pretty weak their armor also doesn't seem good enough. They will surely dead against 5 ogres.

 _If i save them maybe i can get ask them to get out from the forest_

Then he changes his form back to human. He needs to get used with the uncomfortable feeling for now. Then he took a black round staff that seems to be made of metal. It was [Night staff]. The staff can be summoned back if got separated from the owner. It was a very unusual weapon to use. Not everybody in ygdrassil use this weapon since it only deal small amount of damage. But, Kota is one of some people that know that it is much useful when used in many ways. Then he starts to run towards the group.

When he got close enough he jumps toward and hit the head of the ogre with the staff. The ogre head got blown to pieces.

 _Whoa i think that's a little bit too much_

He land in front of the human. Then he charges to the ogre on their left. Smash the head off with the staff. Another ogre is killed and its body falls with a thump. The ogre is pretty slow to keep up with him so he easily evades the club swinging from the ogre in the back of him. As he evades the attack he thrust the staff and it pierce through the ogre heart. With 3 ogres already dead the rest of them are try to run away.

As they turn around and running away. Kota takes a throwing stance and throws the staff like javelin. It pierces the ogre head. With a sigh he let the last ogre run away and pick his staff up. The human parties are just staring with jaw gapping as they cannot believe what they had just witnessed.

"Uhhh, hello? Are you guys alright? "

His voice put them back to reality with them still holding their weapon at their hand.

"W...we a... all alright. Thank you very much for saving us"

The young man that seems to be the group leader start speaking

"I saw you guys got surrounded by ogre. So, i decide to help you out and oh right i haven't introduce myself"

 _Uhh i don't think use my real name here is save. Let's just do that then_

"My name is Bagon Greymane a lost traveler haha. May i know who you guys are?" he said with cheery voice to lower the tense.

"My name is Moknak and these are my team. We all here are adventurers from e-rantel" the leader explained to Bagon.

"My name is Morkhan. Thank you for saving us"

The guy who seems to be a magic caster bow his head"

"My name is Rais. We really lucky to meet you here"

Said the one with bow in his hand

"I'm luca. If you excuse me can i collect the ogre" he seems to be a warrior same as Moknak

"Don't be like that Luca Sir Bagon here is the one that kill those ogres not you"

"No problem you guys can have it. So, guys here for a quest i guess?" Bagon asked

 _Ohhh even with the ring the smells are really good. Am I turning to real werewolf now? Ahh focus you need to control yourself._

Bagon try his best to resist eating. It would be bad if they see a man suddenly eating raw ogre meat.

"yeah, we here to find some herb actually but when we going to head back it already dark and we got ambushed by the ogre. So may i know what are doing alone in the forest?"

 _I need to think of something. I can't just say that i come from another world right_.

"Well i actually come from the north and while entering this forest i got lost"

"We really lucky to meet each other then. How about come with us? There is a village near here we can spend the night over there" Moknak offered.

"I guess i don't have any other choice. Please lead the way" Bagon said with a smile.

After Luca collecting the parts of the ogre they start to leave.

"Hey sir Bagon you seem to use unusual weapon there may i know what is it?" Rais asked

"Please, just Bagon. Well this is actually a magic staff. I can recall it if it's going far away from me. Like this"

Bagon throw the staff to the sky and recall the staff. With a puff sound it came back to Bagon hand.

"Whoa" everybody exclaimed

"I already heard of enchanted and magic weapon. But, this is the first time i saw it can do something like this" Morkhan said

"Don't be like that guys. I actually just lucky to find this staff"

"Not just that you also very strong. Killing 4 ogres alone with a staff is amazing"

"You also very quick evading that club like it was nothing"

"Guys stop it you make me embarrassed"

Bagon face reddened by the amount of compliment they throw at him. This the first time he was being complimented in real live. He really happy with all the words he rarely heard in his life.

"Well looks like we are here. Let's go to the chief house"

Moknak said as they walking to a house

The village is not that big. It was filled with small houses and a well in the middle of the village. The houses are quite dark. The road around are lighten up with torches. By the look this world is still in the medieval era. Only the chief house is lighten up with campfire in front of it.

There are some people around the chief house gathering in front of campfire. It's seems they are the guards of the house. But, the outfit is not fitting as guard. They are just civilian that took the night guard duty. We approach the man near the campfire.

"Excuse me, we ask for permission to stay in this village for tonight. We just got away from ogre in the forest"

Moknak asked the bearded face guy.

"Really? You guys really lucky to get away from them. You all are welcome here. You may rest at the empty house there. Hey Emmot can you escort them escort them to the house" the chief asked the man

"Hello My name is Markus Emmot. You may follow me"

The man was in his late thirties with brown hair leading us to the house.

"It's really amazing that you guys can get away from ogres"

"Actually this guy here is the one that save us. Not only saved us he actually killed 4 ogres alone"

Luca said excitedly to Marcus

"It's nothing actually is just got lucky hehe"

"I don't think killing 4 ogres can be considered as lucky. Can I know your name?"

"Oh my name is Bagon Greymane pleased to meet you"

Now the all arrived at the house

"Okay, you all may rest here. Sorry that the house don't have any beds. Good night then" he said as he leave us.

Everybody slumped down to where they stand. They drop all their weapon and belongings. They all took their sleep position.

"Well everybody please rest as we still have journey tomorrow" Moknak said as they starting to fall asleep.

Bagon still have the ring so he don't need to sleep. But, still he lays himself on the floor. It will be suspicious if someone who just kill 4 ogres and don't sleep at all. So, silently remove the ring and put it in the inventory. He realized on how comfortable it is to sleep on the floor or is it because he doesn't wear the ring. Anyway it still feels good and he slowly falls asleep.

He wake up he's in a dark room with his body tied to a chair. He can't move. He hears someone is coming nearby. He slowly walks towards him. The footsteps sound louder as he approaches him closer. He was in fear. He don't know what is actually happening. The footsteps stop and he wait. Suddenly his hand is stabbed with a knife. Just when the knife hit his hand he woke up.

It was already morning. He wakes up with sweat all over his body. It was just a dream. That surprised him. He looks around and found everybody is gone. He heard a familiar voice speaking to someone. He goes outside and found Moknak speaking with the chief and the other are gearing up their armor. Then he saw the man that escort them tonight coming towards him with what seems to be a small girl with blonde hair follow shyly behind him. That seems to be his daughter.

"Hello little girl, what's your name?" Bagon bend over to see the little girl hide behind her father's feet.

"Come on don't be shy. You said you want to meet with them right?"

"Um... My name is Enri Emmot"

"Hello miss Enri. My name is Bagon. You have a pretty daughter you know" Bagon said as he smiling at Enri.

"She said she wanted to go out and see the world. But, outside is dangerous as you know i just wish that she would stay out of trouble"

"By the way thank you for allowing us stay here. It's been a rough night for those adventurers"

"Oh so you're not an adventurer like them. I thought you all in a team"

"Actually I'm just a traveler that lost in the woods. After wandering for quite a long time i met with them"

"May i know where are you come from Sir Bagon?"

"Please, just Bagon is fine. I came from north. I just came to this country so i may going to get lost quite often haha" Bagon said jokingly

"It looks like your friends are ready to go"

"Ah yes, and miss Enri may we meet again okay" as he patted Enri's head.

"Ah thank you sir Emmot may we meet again"

Bagon left the village with Moknak team to E-rantel.

.

.

.

. It was almost dark that day. A group of goblins are walking through the forest. Some of them are already scattered because of the ogres attack. They already exhausted. They keep walking but what they saw are terrifying. There are bloods all over the place, body parts and intestines are scattered. In instant they become alerted. They ready their wooden weapon gripping it harder than before. They have been attacked by ogre several times but nothing like this ever happened.

They all walk follow the blood trails until they arrived a big tree. The situation there is still the same as before. The blood trail is stopped here. Suddenly they hear a voice. It was a baby crying just under the bush. The goblin move walk closer toward the voice as he found a baby goblin alone crying covered in leaf.

The goblin then picks up the baby goblin carry the little one like his own son and he say something

"Agu"

.

.

.

Character Profile

Bagon Graymane

The Black Hound of the Mist

Position : Member of Ainz oal gown

Alignment : Neutral (+50)

Racial Level: Human= 5LVs; Werewolf= 15lVs; Elder beast= 5LVs; Moon descendant=5 LVs; Mist Dweller=5LVs

Class Level: Mage= 5LVs; Assassin=15LVs; Rogue= 10LVs; Weapon master=5LVs; Phantom Assassin=5LVs; Etc (15LVs)

Total Levels: 100 [Racial Levels 35/ Class Levels 65]

HP: 65/90

MP: 70/50

Physical Attack: 65/100

Physical defense: 60/85

Magic Attack: 70/ 50

Magic Defense: 60/ 75

Resistance: 60/ 90

Special Ability: 75/100


	3. Chapter 3

This Is a Non-Canon story  
Sorry for any grammar mistake because English is not my mother tongue  
Review and critics will be appreciated.  
Thank you guys for the support I didn't expect you guys will like my story. I'm really glad that you guys enjoy my story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Overlord and any of its character Credits to the creator.  
Enjoy the Story

.

.

.

It was Morning; Bagon is leaving the village along with Moknak team

"Can I ask you some question? Since I just come to this country I need to know more about this place"

"It's fine ask me anything"

"What is this country called?"

"This is the Re-estize kingdom. Ruled by King Ramposa III. The city that we are heading now is called E-rantel.

"You guys said before that you are adventurers. So, what are you doing?

"We are working to kill monsters to protect the people from being attacked. We also can be hired to find herbs or escort mission"

"Huh, I thought you guys are some kind of explorer of something"

"Actually it's kind of shame we called ourselves like that. But, exploring has a lot of risk and as long the monsters not bothering us we should be fine."

"So you guys got money from killing monsters then"

"Exactly, and not just money. We can get famous so famous that you can attract girls easily hehe"

Rais added with his mind seems to imagining weird things. Bagon just laugh at Rais behavior

"So, Bagon is there any plan after you arrived at E-rantel?"

Moknak asked Bagon

"Hmmm… I don't really have any plans after I arrived maybe I'm going to find some work to get some money since I lost mine in the forest"

He lied about the money. Actually he has quite a big amount of ygdrassil coins in his inventory. But, it will attract too much attention and weird that for someone who wandering in the woods alone apparently have millions gold coin that appear out of nowhere.

"What a coincidence, since you want to find a job how. How about become an adventurer and join us?"

"Yeah that would be great we can get along together isn't that great. Besides who don't want a strong guy like you in their team"

Bagon face reddened a bit from that compliment.

"You need to raise your rank so that you can join us. But, that if you are agree to be an adventurer we are not insisting you to become one but we are glad if you want to one"

"But, if becoming an adventurer requires you to stay in one place for a long time I will not agree to it"

"Don't worry, you can go wherever you like since every country have an adventurer guild. It's not required you to stay in a place in fact you may be called to other place for a mission"

Bagon is silent. He is thinking maybe there is no other option. The idea of become an adventurer is not so bad since he apparently become very strong so things shouldn't be a problem right?

"Okay then, I think I will become adventurer for a while"

"Glad you agree with it. Trust me you will not regret it" Rais said with smile.

"Umm Bagon if I may ask where did you get that weapon and are people from the south are dressed like you? Not to offense but that clothes seem very hot to wear in weather like this."

The silent Morkhan finally speaking to Bagon

"Uhh… well the weather from the north is pretty cold all the time we need to wear warm clothes if you don't want to get freeze to death"

"North sounds like very dangerous. It seems no wonder you can defeat them easily if you live in such a harsh place like that."

"Yeah I guess so. Maybe I will change it after we arrived hahaha"

 _Whew I'm glad he believes that explanation. But, what if there are people came from the north. They will know that I was lying to them. Well at least I save for now._

In the journey the talked about many things start from the country, politics, currency, magic and many more. Just from this journey alone he learned so many things about this world. It feels the time when he was in geography class back when he was in middle school. It's all fun and games at first. It easily becomes one of his favorite lesson back then until in high school it becomes so incredibly boring. So boring that he sometimes not realized he was asleep until the teacher call out his name.

 _I got myself a bit overwhelmed back then. But the magic ones are interesting. Some of them are not even in ygdrassil spell list. I wonder if I can create my own magic here. That would be awesome._

Now that they walking for quite sometimes finally a structure is seen up ahead. It was the city of E-rantel the city is surrounded with walls. With the guard take patrol from the top of the wall. There are a lot of people coming and leave the city. Everybody seems happy with the city it the sight that completely different with his usual live.

"Whoa"

"This is E-rantel. Stick with us if you don't want to get lost again"

Moknak Said as they all walk toward the city.

They all come to the gate. There are people with carriages, warriors in armour, magic caster with their robe and staff.

The guard are a bit suspicious with Bagon since they never saw him. But, with him coming with Moknak team he can easily get through. It seems the adventurer ranks are making them have a certain social status.

They walk through the market. That place is even more crowded with merchant shouting to attract customer. The last time Bagon saw this kind of market is in history class in high school. Seeing it in person really have different feeling than just look in the picture.

Finally they arrived at the adventurer guild. That place is filled with many people wearing armour and weapon. Some are have scary looking faces while the other looks just like some pretty boy. When they arrived at the receptionist he realized some people are looking at him.

 _I think this armour and staff are a bit too flashy. I really need to change it._

Waiting for Moknak finished his business with the receptionist Moknak suddenly call Bagon over.

"Hey Bagon come over here"

"Oh, coming"

"Hey you want to be an adventurer you need to register yourself"

"Oh, ok"

Bagon take the pen from the receptionist. He looks at the paper and he just silent.

 _Wait why is the writing is different. I can understand what they speaking about. But, i can't read this. I have the [Magic Glasses] but, i can't write it down. Oh no i took too long._

"Hmm what happened is something wrong?"

"Uhh i forgot to say this to you but i actually cannot write with this language"

"Oh really? I thought you know since we speak the same language. Here let me help you"

"Thank you very much"

After Moknak finished helping Bagon with the registration, the receptionist hand over Bagon the copper colored necklace.

"Now that you are officially become an adventurer you should raise your rank so we can go team up together"

"So, why we cannot team up right now i mean is it really the rules here?"

"It is the rules actually. The adventurer guild needs to establish a balanced power among the team. So that later no one will hitchhike to the upper rank just by join a higher rank team. That's why we cannot let you join. But, if you at least 1 rank below us you can already join us"

"Oh. So, that's why then. What are you guys doing after this then?"

"We will take rest fix our weapon and armor and looking for another mission. You should take a look around you know. And before you go take this"

Luca then throw a little bag to Bagon. It was filled with copper and silver colored coins.

"What, why you give this to me?"

"That's our thanks for saving our live. Even though it's still not enough. That's the only we can do it. Or maybe we pay you back later.

"What about you guys? This is the money from your quest right? I am just passing by when i see you guys.

"Actually that's the money from the ogre that you killed so we're good"

"What! Killing ogre is worth this much?"

"You killed 4 instantly i think you will get rich quickly by doing that"

Their conversation becomes a bit of attention after the mention of killing 4 ogres. Bagon can hear what they all whispering and know that they are looking at him now.

"Thank you very much"

"We should be the one who thank you. Well we see you again later"

With that Moknak team leaving from the guild.

 _Hah. To think people in this world are very nice. I'm glad i can still such people beside my friends._

He now left the guild and heading to the inn the receptionist told him in the guild. When he arrived he looks at the sign hanging in front of the building.

 _Yep i think this is the place._

He entered the inn. The smell is so stink. Since he is a werewolf the scent in his nose are amplified. He almost pukes himself. He walks toward the man at the counter. The man is also has a very scary looking face. When Bagon get close to the counter he gives a sharp glare.

"Excuse me, I want to rent a room."

"Copper plates huh. That would be 4 copper coins per night. For advice I suggest you take the dorm make some friends if you want to survive"

"Nah, I'm good. I don't really like sharing that much. But, thanks for the advice"

Bagon smile to the man while take out the pouch coins and putting the coin on the table.

"Hah, another cocky amateur. Your room is upstairs on the right here is the key. And don't make any problem"

"Thank you"

Bagon go to the upstairs but, 3 guys are blocking the way. They all have iron plate on their neck.

"Looks like you have a lot of money. If you care to share we will give you some good tricks to raise your rank easily"

The way they speak looks like some stereotypes thug in some old movie. Their nasty breath is proof that they were drunk at the time.

 _*sigh* this guys are pathetic. Why it feels like I have already saw this somewhere. Agh I can't remember it._

"Look how about you guys use it for yourself because apparently you guys really need it the most. If you excuse me I really need to get going right now"

Bagon walk pass the 3 of them.

"You bastard"

As the one of the thug try to grab Bagon in the shoulder, Bagon twist his body grab the thug hand. Pull the guy forward and trip his foot as the thug fall flat with his face. The other are also try to attack Bagon. Instead what they got is a hard hit to the head with Bagon staff. They got knocked out and not awake immediately after all of that. Apparently they just got themselves too much alcohol. Bagon left them in their place.

 _Hah at last I'm alone. I wonder what I can do in this place. This world is quite interesting so far. Also, can I get back to my world?_

He sits in silent as he realized he might not be able to go back to his world. Even if he found the way to go back will he ready to leave this world? But, the answer for that is how can he get in this place? With all the things he saw until now the world is pretty much connected with ygdrassil. Even if there are things that not exist in ygdrassil, the connection and similarity with ygdrassil is strong with this world. No matter how hard he thinks it will not change the reality that he live in this world now.

 _*sigh* it is such a shame that I come here alone. If the other like Bellriver and Momonga are here they would be very happy._

"Anyway I want to go to the market today. They seems to selling a lot of things there"

He left the inn. It was almost afternoon but the people are still crowding the market. He saw a lot of people selling weapons and armors. The others are selling fruit and vegetables. What seems to be a group of adventurer is bargaining with the merchant.

He then buys some leather armor and pants with leather boots. With this he will look just like an ordinary adventurer. He also buys some bag and some knifes. It looks like even after buying so much he still have quite a lot of money.

He then continue walking as he found the one that finally took his attention the most is the meat and the food they selling there. He saw all kinds of food that he never saw are in there. He like the smell of the foods that they sell. But, why the raw meat also seems very delicious for him.

 _Gah I think because of my race my view for food is also changes. I already wear the ring but why I still want to eat. This is very dangerous I don't want to lash out in the middle of city just because I'm hungry, I need to control myself. Maybe I should buy some food then._

"Excuse me mam how much is this?"

"That would be 3 copper. You want to buy it?"

"Yeah I take 2 of it please"

After that he goes back to his room. He was buying the food and already ate it on his way to the inn.

 _Why the hell am I still buying this? I'm not supposed to eat it right_

 _But, it looks so delicious_

 _But I'm still human right. I cannot just eat some raw meat._

In the end he still bought the raw meat. He hide it in his inventory so no one will be suspicious on him bring raw meat to his room.

 _Screw it, I can't hold myself for it_

As he picked the meat he takes a big bite on the meat. Just as he tastes the meat he turned into his beast form. He confused at first but proceeding to eat it. The raw meat doesn't taste that bad for him. It was like a beef teriyaki with mild sauce for him. He realized that the meat is pretty tasty for him. The last time he eat raw meat when he lost control so he don't remember the taste at all.

He ate all the raw meat very quick. Just when he going to eat the last piece of the meat he punches his own face and throw away the meat.

 _Stop it you idiot, you need to hold yourself. Don't let yourself give in to the taste._

He then put his hand to his face or in this case just his eyes as his hand cannot cover his muzzle. He then takes a deep breath. He breathing slowly as he tries to calm himself again.

 _Well, at least now I know that I'm not 100% human any more._

He stands up to open his closed window as he throws the meat away. It was already dark outside. The city becomes quite silent in the night as people are stops their activity. He close the door again as he put the ring of sustenance back to his inventory and get to sleep in his beast form.

He was at the subway waiting the train just like everyone in the morning. The lights are quite dimmed even when it was already morning. He saw Tetsuya standing on the other side of the subway. It feels so long since the last time he saw him. He was waving at Tetsuya. But, his face shows no smile at all. Suddenly all the people around they are gone. As he looks around he saw a man wearing black hood walk toward him. He saw a knife with his hand. He knows that something bad will happen.

When he look at Tetsuya there is also the same man wearing black hood standing behind him. He yells to Tetsuya to run. But, he just stands there. He then says something to Kota as he saw his head blasted away with a gun. The men just stand and stare at him. Before he realize the man has already beside him knocking him down. He saw the blade shining as the hooded man swung down the knife at him. Kota raises his hand try to block the knife only make the knife piercing through his hand. The sudden pain shocked him as he woke up.

It was morning. He woke up in his human from drenched in sweat. He was breathing heavily as he gets up. He can fell his body and hands are shaking. He tries to calm himself after that nightmare.

 _What the hell is that? It feels so real. Why am I having same kind of nightmare? It's been the second time I have that kind of dream._

 _It's ok. It's just a nightmare. I think it's just the shock from getting into this world anyway._

With that he prepares himself and get ready to the adventurer guild to do some quest. He wears the leather armor that he just bought yesterday. The money he have right now is allowing himself to slack off for 2 weeks. But he decided not to since it will be a waste to stay at the inn while there is an unknown world to explore.

At the adventurer guild he looks the board. The receptionist said that all of the quests are boarded up there. He just stands there with his staff looking at the board clueless. He cannot read the quest. Just as he about to leave he remember that he have [Magic Glasses]. He put his hand to his pocket hiding the mini portal to his inventory. After he found the glasses he looks at the board again. This time he can read everything.

He took one of the papers and brings it to the receptionist.

"I'm sorry but this is the job for the Platinum rank. You don't fulfil the requirement for this quest."

"Really? Since the mission said that it was ogre nest extermination. So, i thought it would be easy hehe"

"I'm sorry you can't took it"

"Then can you help me pick the job that suitable for my rank? I'm still new at this"

"For now there is no available job for your rank but, you can go with the other copper rank to kill goblins in the forest around the city."

"Really just goblins?*sigh* I think there is no other choice then. Thank you for your help"

Bagon left the guild and walk toward the gate. At the gate he looks at a carriage. He knows the one that driving it along with the little girl that sit beside him. It was Markus Emmot and little Enri. He walk toward them and waving his hand.

"Hey Mr Markus glad to see you here. What are you doing in the city?"

"Oh hey Bagon. I'm here to deliver the herb to an apothecary. She live in this city and I usually supply this herbs for her"

"Oh so you are her supplier. So the little Enri is also come to help her dad right?"

Bagon look at Enri beside her dad. She hides her face to her dad as she realizes Bagon is looking at her.

"Come on you both already know each other right?"

"It's ok kids are always a bit shy to stranger especially for someone the she just met yesterday. Anyway I gotta go now. Doing adventurer stuff hehe"

"Oh so, you are an adventurer now. Hope you luck then. Enri, say good bye to Bagon"

"Bye"

"Bye, little Enri we will see you again later"

Bagon is now left the city heading toward the forest for goblins. The air so refreshing in the forest. He really like being in the forest compare to the city right now. The city is filled with noises almost all the time except for the night. In the forest he feels calm and relaxed as he walk deeper to the forest.

He is still in his human form as he afraid someone will see him as werewolf. He activated {Meld} as he hopes he can ambush some goblins. He heard movement in front of him. When he arrived he saw a group of goblins. There are 12 of them having stick and stone as weapon. They not notice Bagon at the back of their group so they just keep walking.

After that he slipped to the middle of their group and activated his skill

"{Slash Mist}"

The goblins are panicked as a black mist spread from the middle of their group. Just when the goblins trying to attack in the mist with 1 thrust of the staff all of the goblins got their head and body a hole. All of the goblins got pierced with the staff from the mist. Now that the mist is fading all the goblins body are lying on the ground. Bagon then cut their body parts and put it in the bag that he bought in the market.

"This will be a very boring job"

Bagon said as he starts to put the goblins body part into the bag.

* * *

Hello readers, hope you enjoy that one. If you notice I'm changing the rating from M to T since I'm planning for not using too much adult themes in it and I don't think it is. But, if you all think that I need to change the rating please tell me since I'm still a bit confused about where my story goes in the rating. Anyway see you in next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

This Is a Non-Canon story  
Sorry for any grammar mistake because English is not my mother tongue  
Review and critics will be very much appreciated.  
Thank you guys for the support. Glad you all still like the story.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Overlord and any of its character Credits to the creator.  
Enjoy the story

.

.

.

A group of goblins are running through the forest. Usually they are hunting for small animals or even go to attack humans. But, now things are a bit different. They are now running for their life. They all run in panic, even they are abandoning their weapon to run faster.

One of goblins is screaming. One by one the goblins from the back are disappearing. Suddenly a black staff coming from in front of them hit the goblins that running in the front. The goblin got tossed away and hit the other goblins. Just when they try to get up, the staff is thrown toward them and pierced all the goblins together that it creates a goblin skewer.

"I think this all is enough for today"

Bagon then cut the goblins body parts and put it in the bag. Now he had to carry two bags full of goblins body parts. He put those bags on his shoulder and head back to E-rantel. It was afternoon when he goes back to the city

When he gets back at the guild and brings the bag to the receptionist. He didn't expect to get such reactions.

"Huh, what's with all of this bag?"

"This are the goblins that I have been hunt since morning. I know I can get for some more but you see I only bring two bags if I know I can this many I should bring…"

"Eh! You kill this many goblins already in one day"

"Uh… yeah I think I killed about 120 goblins or is it 140. I am not sure I lost counting on them when reach 100"

"140 goblins killed alone by you!"

The receptionist voice can be heard by the entire adventurer in the guild. The talk becomes a bit of attention in the guild.

 _Considering this world apparently have low level standard is acceptable. But, to think just killing goblins can make such commotion. This world must have a pretty low standard for power._

"Uh… yeah. If that's ok can I get my payment please?"

Bagon said in lower voice. Many people staring at him making him a bit embarrassed.

"Yes. But, could you please wait for a while. I need to talk with the guildmaster"

"Ok then"

Bagon can feel a group of adventurer is approaching him. It was Moknak and his team.

"What's with all this noises? You just become adventurer and already make a problem don't you?"

"Oh Moknak It's been a while. No, I didn't make any problem. I just come to sell this goblins here when all of the sudden the receptionist freaked out."

Rais get close to see the content of the bag. Now he also has the same shock face as the receptionist.

"Is this all goblins? Did you just do it by yourself?"

Rais asked to Bagon seems can't believe that Bagon just killed so many goblins in one day.

"Yeah. That was ok right? I didn't do anything wrong right?"

"Of course not. Well it's actually not surprising for someone who can kill multiple ogres with ease"

While they still talking the receptionist come out with a man that looks like in his thirties walk besides the receptionist.

"Hello my name is Pluton Ainzach I'm the guildmaster in here. And you are sir Bagon right?"

"Yes, nice to see you sir. Is there any problem?"

"Actually I am here to promote you to gold rank. Since you are already show yourself that you are capable for doing such achievement."

"What! You just skipped 2 ranks in a day?"

Morkhan exclaimed in surprise to Ainzach statement. The others are showing the same surprised expression too.

"Well it seems I can fulfill my promise to you guys pretty soon"

"We just got promoted yesterday after our mission because we survived that ogre ambush. It's all thanks to you"

"So, you guys are platinum right? I just saw a quest that will be interesting for you guys."

"You just finished such achievement and now you want more?"

"I just enjoy exploring actually hehe"

"Bagon you may take this"

Ainzach then give Bagon the gold plate to Bagon

"I leave you guys for celebrating your promotion. If you excuse me I take my leave now"

 _Interesting fellow. He will become a great asset for our guild in the future. Why is Theo want to meet me tonight huh? Is something bad happened?_

"So are you guys ok with this mission? Beside it will be a great mission since that is how we all met. Or are you guys afraid after being chased by them? Haha"

Bagon said teasing Moknak team

"Don't you underestimate us Bagon, we ran that night since we already exhausted. Even we ran from them last time, we actually pretty strong you know" Moknak replies to Bagon

"It is decided then. We all go tomorrow"

Now, that it is already night. they all departing from the guild to take rest. Bagon enter the inn and he meet with those three idiots he met from the first time he arrived. He wants to play a little bit with them.

"Hey guys still up for another drink?" he walk approach them

"Huh, what do you want?"

"I want nothing. Actually I want to say thanks that your tricks really worked. Look now I'm on gold rank"

He said with smile and shows them his gold plate necklace.

"What the hell this is fake right? There is no way you can get to gold in 1 day"

They all suddenly stand up.

"Calm down, calm down. As a token for my thanks I pay your drink for tonight. Besides… we are friends right?"

Bagon said as he gives a sharp glare at 3 of them. These guys are frozen in place. That glare gave them chills through their spines. It feels like they just meet their eyes with a terrifying monster that ready to kill them if he wants.

"That's why I said to calm down and enjoy the drink. So good bye 3 of you"

Bagon left them and leave some coins at the counter. When Bagon is gone they all just slumped at their chair.

"What the hell is that? That's not something human can do right?"

"I never feel something like that in my whole life. It feels like I'm going to die at any moment"

"Whatever it is he is not just a normal person"

"What have we done? We just going to kill ourselves if he sees us as enemy"

"Oi, you three you still want to take the drinks or not"

The owner voice wake them up from their fear

"Yes we want order more then"

Bagon then change his equipment to his [Nightingale armor] and lay on the bed.

 _Haha that was fun. I don't think they will have the nerve to bully people again._

 _I want to sleep but I think if I sleep I will get that nightmare again. Hah I don't really need sleep with this ring why do I bother to sleep. Sleep is for the weak. I guess I'm going to wander around tonight._

And then he opens the window and goes outside. He activated {Meld} so no one will notice someone running and jumping on the roof at night.

 _Let's see… I haven't explores the whole city yet. This is good since there will be less people on the street. I wonder what the view would look like on the wall._

He then took off and jump over the roof heading to wall.

A few minutes before

"What do you mean Theo if such thing entered the city the guard surely have found it"

"So you don't trust me your old friend warning"

"I don't mean something like that. It just, a presence more powerful than the demon king just a bit too hard to believe"

"I know and that's why you are the first one that I told about this"

"Not that I don't believe you but I will be more careful about it. Who knows if that presence just disguising as an adventurer we will have a bad reputation for not knowing it in the first place"

"Thank you Ainzach. I know I can trust you for this. I will leave then"

"Okay, take care"

It was Theo Rakheshir. He is the guildmaster of the magician's guild. From yesterday he cannot calm himself as he keep get the presence of a powerful being entered the city. He can feel it but cannot pin point the location of that presence. He hates himself for not being to find it.

"*sigh* as long as there is no disturbance at the moment we should be fine for a while"

Just as he walk toward his house. He heard something falling from the roof. Just when he looks at the top he saw it. That hidden presence invisible but the aura it radiates can be seen. He froze in place. It seems that thing not paying attention to him and head toward the wall.

He wants to go back and tell Ainzach about this. But, he decides to follow it alone as he fear that if the creature know it has been noticed. This creature will kill them all to erase the witness and evidence of its existence. He follows the aura to the wall

 _Ahh it's beautiful. The sky the forest the city it's all beautiful. Blue planet will be so happy if he was in here too._

Bagon look at the view from the wall. He thought that it is coincidence that this guy is heading the same way like him. But now, it is clear that he was looking at him.

 _What the heck. How can he see me through {Meld} I shouldn't be detected. Wait, is it the talent that Morkhan talk about. This bad, I should be more careful for someone like that exist in the city._

"Come out. I know you in there"

Theo come out and standing for quite a distance from Bagon.

"What are you doing in this city?"

"So, you really can see me then. I'm just passing by nothing more"

"How can I believe something like that from something that hides his presence"

At that moment Theo feels like falling. The creature that now standing in front of him is clearly not a human. Its head is covered in black hood. Looking at it feels like looking into the darkest endless hole. His body seems like a shadow and hard to look at the body details. It literally feels like looking at empty void in form of demon. The only thing that is clearly visible is what looks like a tail from its back and a pair of blank white eyes staring back at him.

"Now if you allow me can you leave me alone and don't tell anyone about me. I'm not going to do anything to you anyway"

Theo knows that it will be impossible for him to against this creature. But, he is an adventurer his job is to protect the people from threat like this. The reason adventurer guild is build is to continue the peace that is left by the thirteen heroes. He needs to do something for this.

"If I may know where are you coming from?"

"I come from a place that is far from here. That is the only thing that you need to know"

"Why you came to this city then?"

"Really? I already said that I'm just passing by"

Bagon said as he glares at Theo. That glares send chills to his spine. This creature is really dangerous.

"If you excuse me I need to go now… you think you can defeat me?"

Theo now is standing on his way. He knows he will die. But, he cannot let this demon roaming around the city. He ready himself to cast a spell

"Fine then. It seems that you are the only one that can see me so I have to take care of you"

"{Fireball}"

A ball of fire flew toward Bagon. But Bagon did not even try to evade it. Just when the fireball about to hit him. He Turn into a fog. Black cloud erupted from Bagon place. While in the black cloud he activated his {Meld} again. This time Bagon want to see if he can see him in a battle.

Bagon move to the left. The black cloud is still covering that place blocking Theo vision. Just when Bagon think he cannot be seen again he heard Theo casting spell again.

"{Magic Arrow}"

A volley of light arrow appear in front of Theo. The arrows go toward where Bagon standing. The Arrow flew just a bit to his left so none of the arrow hit him.

 _So he really can see me huh. What a troublesome talent then. Oh yeah I have that ring how about using that one._

Bagon reach to his inventory and he picked [The ring of Ainz oal gown]. It was a membership ring that has effect of hiding the owner presence and allows them to teleport directly to the base in and out.

Now that he wears the ring he looks at Theo that now look confused and tries to find where he is.

 _It looks like the ring is working. At least I can hide by wearing this ring then. Time to finish this._

Bagon dispersed the black cloud and show himself to Theo now.

"Now that I am getting annoyed. I warned to stay out of my way"

Bagon then charged at Theo. Bagon leap and open his jaw showing sharp white teeth ready to bite Theo head off. Theo knows he is dead now. Just when the sharp white teeth touch his forehead. Bagon fade into a black mist. Theo that think he will be dead just fall to his knee. Not having the strength to stand up as his body are shaking in fear.

"I'm Alive"

Then Theo pass out for being exhausted holding himself from the greatest fear he ever experience.

Bagon use {Shadow Blink} he now appeared in his room in the inn. Still in his beast form he laid himself on the floor.

 _*Sigh* I'm glad that I can get away from him. I think I have to leave this place now. He already knew my voice. I cannot risk myself being exposed by him. I guess I save for now._

 _It's really risky to go out right now. Let's just try to sleep then. I hope the nightmare stop for today. Besides, sleeping on the floor right now feels much more comfortable now._

With that Bagon remove [Ring of sustenance] but still wearing the guild ring then he fell asleep.

He opens his eyes he still lying on the floor in beast form. He feels much more refreshed by sleeping on the floor right now.

 _Huh, the nightmare is gone now. I guess all I need to do is sleep on the floor by now then._

He now turns to human form and wore the leather armor again. Today is the day he will go to a quest together with Moknak. All he needs to do now is meets with them in front of the guild. He walks toward the guild and see them waiting for him.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. Bad habits I'm not a morning person"

"It's ok. We just happened to gathered just now"

"Let's get moving then"

They all now move toward the east side of the Tob forest heading to the ogre nest.

On their way they start to talk about what happened last night.

"Hey did you know that magician guild master is found unconscious at the city wall"

"Yeah I heard that too. They said that last night people around heard some kind of battle at the wall"

"Is he fighting someone and lost. But, he was found without any injuries or any of his belonging taken. So, that was weird"

Bagon is just silent hearing their conversation.

 _Oh shit. I just attacked the magician guildmaster last night then. What happened if he sees me and he recognize me. But, no way is was in beast form when we meet. He may recognize from my voice. But, my voice is deeper in beast form._

"Hey Bagon are you alright? Your head seems wander off just now"

Luca voice bring Bagon back to reality

"Huh? Oh Yeah, I'm alright just thinking something just now"

"Did you know something about what happened last night?"

"No it's something else. Anyway we about to enter the forest now"

"Oh yeah, everybody get ready. We are about to get rich"

Luca said in excitement to the others

Now that they enter the forest they finally found the nest. It was a cave under a hill. The stink scent of something rotten can be smelled from the cave. What can be seen as bones are scattered around the entry of the cave.

"So we need to get them out from the cave first. After that we just need to kill the ogres. It is that simple. Also, beware of the forest since we might encounter another monster. Fighting between 2 sides will be bad for us. If that happened we need to retreat immediately. Is that clear?"

"Ok, so I will be the bait the rest will be guard the outside. Is that ok?" Bagon added

"Yeah that's fine. You're fast so escape from them will be no problem for you.

The sun is still shining. It is the best time to attack them since they can see in the dark. Now that they started to move, Bagon entered the cave.

 _It will be suspicious if I kill the entire ogre inside. Kill some and then bait the rest out so they will not be overwhelmed. I think that was fine._

Since Bagon is a werewolf he can see clearly in the dark. He activated {Meld} and sneak in. the cave was pretty big. He keeps walking until he saw 3 ogres eating a deer in the corner of the cave. The Place where they eat, have bones scattered everywhere. The smell of that place is disgusting. It is even worse than the inn where he stay.

He slowly get closer to one of the ogre that still biting the bones. He took out his staff and stab through the ogre head. In an instant the ogre fell down. The other 2 ogre surprised with the death of their kind until they saw what kill their friend. It was a human holding a black staff in his hand. Immediately they grab their club and chase Bagon toward the entrance of the cave.

"HERE COMES THE FIRST ONE"

Bagon yelled from inside the cave. Bagon ran to the left as Moknak team is ready to attack. Rais ready take aim with his bow and Morkhan is ready to cast a spell while Luca and Moknak are in front of them.  
After Bagon got out from the cave 2 ogres can be seen running to them.

When the ogres got outside they start the attack

"{Fire}"

Morkhan release his spell. At the same time Rais starting to barrage the ogre with arrows. Luca and Moknak are holding their attack.

 _It seems they are doing ok. I want to explore some more._

Bagon entered the cave once again. This time he goes deeper just when he turned at the cave. In front of him he saw a big creature holding a greatsword attacking an ogre. It was a war troll.

When Bagon arrived the troll noticed him. He is not using {Meld} since he thought there is no need for him to use it.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The troll has a loud voice that echoes inside the cave.

"Uh, hello. I'm here to destroy this nest. You seem capable to talk?"

"What? You? A little human want to destroy this place? HAHAHA. I guess I just have another meal today"

"Do you have a name?"

"Of course I do my name is Guu I am the ruler of this forest. No one even human can defeat me"

"Really? My name is Bagon Greymane nice to meet you Guu"

"HAHAHAHA such a weak name. Not even small this human is have a weak name. HAHAHA"

"You are really annoying. It is the first time I meet a talking monster that have personality. Obey me I might forgive you"

"Why I should obey weak human like…."

The troll voice suddenly the troll stop talking. He is now unable to move he is frozen in fear. He drops his great sword to the ground making a thump sound showing that the weapon is pretty heavy. Bagon has activated his passive {Alpha's Pride}. The overwhelming presence of Bagon is make Guu fell to his knee now bowing his head to the ground.

"Now, do you obey me now?"

"Y…Yes master. I'm now yours"

 _This passive is terrifyingly effective against creatures huh? I didn't expect that he will surrender that quickly._

"Now follow me outside and don't attack the humans. Understand?"

"Yes master"

Moknak team already killed the ogre and waiting for Bagon to bring them some more fight. They wait until they felt the ground start to shake a bit. They're taking their position once again ready to fight.

"Hey guys I found something"

As Bagon show himself from the cave. A big figure came behind Bagon holding a big sword. They're only standing there in shock. They just cannot believe what they just saw.

"Bagon is that a troll?"

"Yep, I found him deep in the cave. He challenges me he lost so he listen to me right Guu?"

"Yes, Master"

"Whoa it can talk"

"It is the first time I see something like this"

"So what will you do now? You can't just bring him to the city. The guards will not allow him even when he is 100% obedient to you"

Morkhan asked Bagon.

"Oh Yeah, You're right I cannot just do that. What should I do then? I can't just let him stay here."

"I think that is the only thing you need to do then"

"*sigh* I guess you're right"

"Let's just gather the ogre parts and we go"

"I thought there will be a lot of ogre like last time. It seems my dream just crumbled away"

Luca said with a bit of disappointed in his voice

"Don't be like that we are very lucky that we not encounter the troll alone you know"

"Yeah I guess you right Rais"

They gather the ogre part that lying outside while Bagon take the one from inside the cave. When they finished they finally ready to go.

"I just need to leave you here then. But, I will give you an order. Do not let human see you and do not attack or eat any humans. If I heard any of that happened you know what happened next"

"Y…Yes master I will obey"

The war troll suddenly knelling to Bagon. The sight of it is pretty funny how the big body of war troll is bending over to Bagon.

"Good bye then. I will come back here later. Okay? So wait for me"

Bagon said as they all walking away. Now that they finally get out of the forest they can lower their guards right now.

"Still I can't believe that you can subjugate a troll. I know you are strong but something like that is amazing"

"Don't be like that. I actually pretty close to wild creature. Something like that is pretty common in the north"

"Really? If something like troll is common in north you guys must be pretty strong"

"You guys are strong too you know"

"I think one day I'm going to travel to the north. So that we can get stronger like you. If I go you guys coming too"

"That's not a bad idea" Morkhan answered

"Of course I will join too" Rais added

"Well if we go there you have to guide us through the north okay Bagon"

Moknak said to Bagon.

"Now that we have finished the quest I will continue my journey then and leave this city"

"What! going so soon?" Luca protested

"Well I already have enough money and you guys already help me become adventurer. I want to continue my journey"

"That is a shame that you will leave so soon"

"It's ok I will visit you guys again later so we will meet again"

"It is your choice not ours. Thank you again for saving us that day"

Moknak bow his head to Bagon

"I said its ok. No need for you to bow your head"

"Let's meet again someday"

"Yeah, I will look forward for it"

They finally arrived at the city almost night. They finally go to the receptionist to claim their rewards. After a while they saw the magician guildmaster came out from the guildmaster room. They seem to be finished discussing something.

"Oh Master, Are you alright?"

It was Morkhan that talking to Theo first. Apparently Theo is Morkhan's teacher.

"When I heard what happened to you I'm quite worried. But, now you are here it seems you're fine"

"Thank you for your concern. But I'm alright. I was lucky that I'm not injured. I see you guys have new friends over there. What is your name young man?"

"Hello my name is Bagon Greymane. I'm glad that you fine after hearing what happened to you"

 _Hmm his voice sounds familiar. I think it's just my feeling_

"Thank you Bagon for your concern. As your friend already told you my name is Theo Rakheshir I am the guildmaster of the Magician Guild. You see, with this creature roaming around the city I suggest you all to be careful. He may not done any harm to me now but who know about you guys"

"So it is right that you are fighting then?"

"Yes the creature is invisible. But, when he show himself he seems to be covered is mist. It will be hard to fight him. Especially that creature is very strong"

"Thank Guildmaster for that information we will be more careful then"

"It's better be like that. Anyway, good bye, I will see you around soon"

With that Theo Rakheshir leave the adventurer guild.

 _That Bagon guy is seems familiar. Maybe I'm still paranoid for facing against that creature. I really need to take a rest right now._

With Theo now leave and Moknak divide the money from our quest. They all leaving the guild and take a rest. Bagon is now in his room changing to Beast form. He needs to relax for a while.

 _That Magician guildmaster must be suspicious for me. I can see it by the way he looks at me I really have to leave soon._

Bagon then remove the ring and sleep on the floor. This time he is not having the nightmare again. It seems that sleeping in beast form on the floor is very effective method to sleep comfortably at night. He wakes up in the morning turning into human again and get him ready to for his next journey.

In the city he was looking and asking for carriages if he can join in with them. Most of them are refusing Him to join the carriage. Until he finally found the last one.

"Excuse me is this carriage will go to Re-estize?"

"Yes what is it young man?"

"Can I join in?"

"Yes but you have to pay"

"Ok. Thank you very much"

"Get yourself up here. We are about go now"

.

.

.

* * *

Hello guys. This time I kinda have the feeling to continue the story. So, here you go another chapter is ready. I cannot find information on who is Ninya master is so I decide to make Theo become Ninya master in the future. Whoops a bit of spoiler here. And don't worry Guu will make a comeback later. Hope you guys enjoy the story and see you again next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

This Is a Non-Canon story  
Sorry for any grammar mistake because English is not my mother tongue  
Review and critics will be very much appreciated.  
Thank you guys for the support.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Overlord and any of its character Credits to the creator.  
Enjoy the story

.

.

.

It was already day. Bagon is on its way to Re-estize along with a merchant. It was a nice day. So far on the road there is no disturbance.

"So, you are an adventurer?"

"Yeah, I'm an adventurer. Well, I'm still new to this job"

"A copper plate then. It is rare to see a newbie to move away, or maybe you just have some business there?"

"Actually I'm a gold plate. And I go to Re-estize because I just want to travel around"

"I didn't notice the plate. Wait, are you the goblin hunter then? There is a rumor around that a new comer go out to hunt monster and came back with bags full of goblins body part"

"It is true that I killed a lot of goblin but that story a bit exaggerated I think. And I didn't know people call me that"

"Rumors can spread quicker than you imagined. Anyway my name is Baldo Lauffray and you are?"

"Bagon Greymane, it is nice to see too Sir Baldo"

"At least my travel will be save with a goblin hunter here"

"Don't call me that I'm just an adventurer"

"Since you're an adventurer I suggest you to watch the martial arts tournament"

"Martial Art Tournament? Never heard of it"

"I forgot you still new here. The tournament is where warriors and fighters gather and fight in a battle. The winner will get prize handed by the king and of course you will be famous"

"Uhh I don't really like the last part. But, fighting against them surely is fun"

"Just because you achieve such achievement doesn't mean that you can win easily"

"I know. But, it will be fun anyway"

Finally they arrived at Re-estize. It was quite similar city with E-rantel but with different scale. Re-estize is huge city also surrounded by wall. The city is filled with people and adventurer. Since the martial art tournament will be held. There are even more people that coming to the city either just to watch the match or to join the match.

"Now that we are here enjoy the city"

"Thank you sir. Here's your payment"

"There is no need for it. You are the goblin hunter I let you free just for this time"

"Really? Thank you very much sir. Hope we will meet again sir"

Bagon departing with Baldo and heading at the market. The markets are selling even more things than in E-rantel. Since he is already bought things from E-rantel He decides just to look around. There are even more people that selling food in here than in E-rantel. The smells are really good. But, he doesn't buy any of it. Finally in the end of the road there seems to be a lot of people gathering. He takes a look closer at it. People are gathering in the entrance of a gate to what it seems to be an arena.

 _I guess this place is where the martial art tournament will be held. I want to join too. If I get the prize maybe I don't have to work anymore for a couple of weeks or even months hehehe._

He looks at a woman that looks like in her late forties. It can be seen on the wrinkle at her face. She have white hair and wearing black hood. Even she was looks like an old woman she can give the feel of veteran adventurer just by the look.

"Umm excuse me mam do you know how can I join the tournament?"

"Oh you want to join huh. You better be quick the registration is about to close. Just go to the gate over and ask the man at the counter. From there you can join the tournament"

"It's about to close! Thank you mam"

"You're welcome"

 _What an interesting weapon he got there. I can feel something different about Him. Hmm… Nevermind. Perhaps it just another fighter with that weird talent._

Bagon running to the gate. Finally when he at the counter the man that standing behind the counter stopped him.

"If you want to join I'm sorry it's closed now"

"Really? But you close exactly when I just arrived here"

"If I say close it is close"

"Please, it won't be long for me I promise"

Bagon said with half pleading in his voice

"Alright But you are the last. Here the pen and fill all the registration quickly"

The counter guy gives the feather pen and the paper. At last he can join the tournament. He picked the paper and ready to fill it. Just when he about to write he just silent

"… What are you doing just fill the paper!"

The counter guy is starting to get angry

"Umm… actually I… can't write…. Can you help me please? Hehe…"

Now He really angry

"YOU WANT TO JOIN THE TOURNAMENT AND YOU CAN'T WRITE!?. YOU JUST WASTING MY TIME HERE NOW GET OUT!"

"But I was …*Slam* new here"

The counter just head to the gate and slam the door in front of him.

"What a rude person"

He turns his back and then everybody just stare at him.

"*Gulp* Uhh everything is fine... Just... Get… a bit of problem here hehe… Good luck all"

Bagon then walk away as fast as he can. He knows his face reddened with everybody just staring at him. It was already afternoon people are starting leave. With that he walks toward a place that looks like a park.

"*sigh* that was embarrassing. Rather than that wandering off that night I should have asked Moknak to teach me how to write. Well I guess I have to learn it by myself. Huh what is this?"

He stops at a building and takes the glasses.

"Re-estize national library. I don't think I would find one in here. It's perfect for training"

With that he enters the building he look at the counter there is an old man. He seems to be the librarian. Since it was quite dark there are several lanterns lit up that place.

"Excuse me, this is library right?"

"Can't you read the sign young man? What an adventurer like you want to do in this place?"

"Oh you noticed. Well I'm new around here and I want to know some things in this country"

"Well you can go to the history section on the second floor. I suggest you take that lantern with you. Are you sure you want to read the books? It's quite dark to see you know."

"It's ok it will not took that long"

After that Bagon take the next floor and found so many books. He still wears the glasses so he can read the book title. There are books that seem to mention about the event in this world like the demon king, the 8 greed king, the evil deity, the 6 gods, and the 13 heroes. He takes the books and sits on the chair nearby.

It tells the story that there is once a demon king. Its existence and power can easily destroy countries. Many countries at that time whether it is a demi-human country or human country are almost all destroyed. Then the 8 greed kings come and defeat the demon king. Just when they thought they all saved they just get into another despairs. Many dragon lords are slayed during their time.

But, they have a bit of hope this time. Most of these kings are getting suspicious to each others. In the end they got themselves destroyed because of their own greed. When the time come the dragons the alliance between human and demi-human are attacking the rest of the greed king. Then there are 6 gods that descend to help them fighting the greed kings. But, in the process some of them are get killed.

"Still enjoy the reading?"

Bagon who have been too focused on reading don't realize that someone is coming. It was dark but thanks for having night vision it was as clear as day. He knows that woman. It was the woman that he asks for the tournament direction.

"The library is supposed to be closed you know. I saw the light from the window so I wondering what kind of person that at this time still in the library. Besides, how can you read a book like that? it is so dark that I can't even see you there"

"Uhhh… I actually have talent to see in the dark"

"Really? it is the first time I know someone who have that"

She said as he come closer to Bagon and then she realized who He is

"Wait you the adventurer that asking me direction are you?

"Yes that was me"

"So you get to the tournament?"

"Well. I cannot enter since I… don't know how to write"

"Don't know how to write?... You are not from here are you?"

"Well I'm a traveller and just came to this country so I don't know how to…"

"You come from ygdrassil aren't you?"

The Word that she said makes Bagon silent. How can she know about It. Should he lying to her or tell the truth.

"What do you know about it?"

Bagon said in more serious voice right now.

"You have a weird weapon that you carry around it is not something that is created from this world, that's why I'm suspicious with you since the first time I saw you"

"I'm asking what do you know about it?"

He did not realize that he activated his passive. Her silent make him realized what he just done so he turned it off.

"Then I was right. I know a bit about ygdrassil. My friend and I researching about ygdrassil so we know a little about it. May I know your name? By the way my name is Rigrit Bers Caurau."

"My name is Bagon Greymane. What else do you know about it?"

"How can I trust then? You seem to be a dangerous person"

"Maybe we can share a bit of information here. How about that?"

"Then we have a deal"

"First I want to ask you something. Is there anyone before that come to this World?"

"Well you are not the first. There are already several that come here first. Some are even my friend"

"What! Then, can I meet with them?

"It's impossible. They are all already dead"

"What?"

"Now is my turn how did you get yourself in here?"

"Well I'm not sure. The first time I wake up I don't remember how I get myself in here"

"If you want to know more why not meet a friend of mine his name is Tsa. He is live in the south and it's pretty far from here you know"

"How can I know that is not a trap to kill me?"

"It's ok if you don't want to trust me. It is not like you have any other choices are you?"

"Maybe I will think about it. I'm still have some questions. do you know…"

"Stop it right there. That is enough for now."

"What? You say that we can share information"

"But, I'm not saying talk about everything. I'm already sleepy now and i want to sleep. Don't worry about the librarian he always forget to close the door

Rigrit said as she leaves Bagon in the library.

 _What is he actually? For a moment he have the presence like the demon king. I'm lucky he not just going to slaughter us all. If he did see me as an enemy I'm surely it will be bad._

Bagon now sit alone in the library. This is shocking news he just come in this world alone. Now he knows that he was not the only one that lived in this world. If possible he wanted to return. He did not understand what is actually happened to him. But, when he returns later what will he do. He is just a janitor that lived in a small apartment. There is nothing left in that world except for his friends in Ainz oal gown. But now that he lived in the game itself, will he still want to return?

 _Aggghhh this is confusing. I guess it doesn't matter until I can found a way to get back from here. Let me continue my reading then._

With Bagon try to stop his train of thoughts. He continues his reading to learn more about what is happening in this world. He keep reading until he didn't realize that it was already morning

It was morning already. Thanks to the ring he still feel fresh. But his head fells full right now. It reminds him when he was at the college. Not reading a lot of books for a long time really worn his mind out this time.

 _I really need to take a rest a bit. I still have more questions for that woman. But, that can wait later. I should go to the tournament now._

Bagon go downstairs and saw the old librarian is still sleeping. So, he silently walks through the door try not to wake him up. Now that he is on his way to the arena. The road is starting to get crowded again. Or it getting more crowded than the usual since the tournament is about to begin.

He finally arrived at the arena. There are a lot of people gathering here. He looks around. He wants to see if the woman named Rigrit is here. He looks across the arena and found a women wearing blue hood eating some kind of skewered meat. At least he knows where to find her now.

"HELLO EVERYBODY MY NAME GULDA AND WELCOME TO MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT"

The announcer voice is somewhat amplified with some kind of magic item. Everyone was cheering after the introduction.

"NOW STANDING AT THE PODIUM IS HIS MAJESTY KING RAMPOSA III"

The king rise from his seat and waving at the audience. Everyone was cheering in the arena.

"NOW CONTESTANTS WILL BE SEPARATED IN 4 GROUP CONSIST OF 50 FIGHTERS. THE LAST ONE STANDING WILL CONTINUE TO THE NEXT ROUND THAT WILL BE 1VS1 BATTLE. EVERYBODY WITHOUT ANY FURTHER DELAY LET THE MARTIAL ART TOURNAMENT BEGIN"

The first phase of the battle is begins with 50 people fighting all together at the same time. The fight is very chaotic. That just in an instant there is only 3 people left. The interesting opponent is the one that use katana as his weapon. He has blue hair with him and wearing leather armor. That guy movement is pretty quick that the other 2 can't catch up with him. The winner of this round is the katana guy.

After the defeated contestants are cleared from the arena the next one is started. This time the one that took the spotlight is a man with black hair using body armor and use a sword. His movement show him that he a veteran in battle. He seems have a quite the experience in sword fighting. Now there are only 4 people left including this black haired guy. The other 3 fighter seems to have a deal to defeat this 1 person. Because indeed this guy is pretty strong. But, as they come approach him. 4 slash of light that coming from this black haired guy attacking this 3 people in a same time. With that final attack he stood as the winner for this round.

 _That is an interesting attack. This martial art is very amazing if applied in battle like this. I wonder how far martial arts can grow. Is it will be limited like tier magic or as long as you can create one?_

Just when the third round is about to started. He wanted to eat something it will be even better if he eat something during the match. He remembered all the good stuff he sees at the market.

 _Wait why I want to eat, I still wearing this ring on. But, why I still wanted to eat… never mind I think it just a habit to eat while watching._

He quickly getting out from the arena and go to the nearby food stall around the arena to buy some food or snacks. He was buying the same thing like what Rigrit eat in the arena. It just now he bought a lot of it. He buys about 10 of it and each 5 is carried with 1 hand. He is not care that people are watching a man holding 10 skewered baked meats like a fan. What he wanted to do is eat it right now.

"Kyaaaaaa"

As he turns to the arena he bumped with a kid. Since the kid is surprised the kid hand knock Bagon left hand and the skewered meat are scattered on the ground. Bagon just staring at the fallen meat. The kid apparently wearing a white mask and red scarf.

"WHAT THE HECK! IF YOU WANT TO WALK NEXT TIME USE YOUR EYES"

The kid that shouting at Bagon have a feminine voice. So it's a little girl

"WHAT THE. THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE ANGRY IS ME NOT YOU LITTLE KID. LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY SNACK"

"WHO THE HECK IS YOU CALL AS A LITTLE KID. HAS YOUR PARENTS NOT TEACHING YOU TO BE POLITE TO A WOMAN"

"WHO THE HECK WILL BE POLITE TO LITTLE GIRL THAT JUST MAKE ME DROP MY FOODS AND NOT APOLOGIZING FIRST"

"CALL ME LITTLE GIRL ONCE MORE AND I RIPPED YOUR TONGUE APART"

The conversations suddenly become more attention to the people rather than the tournament. Now both Bagon and this little girl are having a staring contest. The atmosphere between them seems like they both about to explode any moment. After quite some times Bagon is giving up and letting a long sigh.

"*sigh* okay I'm sorry it is also my fault for not saw you. But next time it is better to apologize rather than shouting at the top of your lung like that"

"Hmph"

The little girl without saying anything just turns his face from Bagon and walk away.

 _Why the heck did I get angry? My snack is dropped is okay I'm still have another. Also that girl smells weird. It smells like a corpse._

While looking at the way that the little girl goes he heard something from the arena.

"AND NOW LET THE FINAL MATCH BEGIN"

"Oh crap, it's already final why did it have to be so quick. Oh no I will missed it if not hurry"

Bagon ran quickly at the gate to watch the battle. Luckily he is still not late for the battle. With the skewered meat that left he starts to eat it while watching. The battle is fierce. People are cheering on them. The sword styles are different but, they fight evenly. It is hard to tell who will win this fight. The katana man seems to have advantage with speed but the armored one is very skilled using his weapon. When the katana guy knock the armored guy sword to have some space suddenly the same 4 slash of light attacking and knocked the katana guy out.

 _Whoa what is that? Is that also martial arts? That looks like a skill in ygdrassil but different. I wonder if i can use something like that in here._

The guy named Gazef now standing in front of the king. Not only money he will also get prize from the king.

"Gazef stronoff now that you become the champion of this tournament. I want to make the head of the warrior that will be commanded directly under me. Do you accept my offer?"

He has been a commoner and always trying hard every day of his life just to stay alive. Now the king himself has giving him the opportunity to rise his status. Will he accept it? He always hates the nobles for thinking only for themself. The noble that supposed to help the people as extension from the king are just trample the commoner around. He don't want to become like them.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but i have to refuse"

"Why you refuse is there any reason for your refusal?"

Everyone watching the conversation between Gazef and the king. They all surprised with Gazef denial to the kings offering.

"It is not because i not appreciating your offering. I actually can accept it under 1 condition"

"And what is your condition?"

"I will accept that position only if the unit is being picked and selected by me. If not then i will have to refuse"

"Very well the champion of martial art. I will accept your condition. And now i will declare that Gazef stronoff is the head of the king special unit. Congratulations for your victory captain Gazef"

After the king declaration on pick Gazef as the captain everyone in the arena are cheering for him

After all that commotion on the tournament. It was already afternoon. The tournament take a pretty long time even when Bagon is almost late to see the final match. But at least it was all finished in a day. He looks at the exits beside the arena. He saw two people seems talking to each other. It seems like Gazef and Rigrit. He still wants to talk with Rigrit but she seems busy with the champion. So, he left them be.

He is still a gold rank adventurer. But, he will not pick expensive inn as his money will run out quickly. So, he just goes back to the library and read again there. The weird thing is he feels like want to eat. He is not hungry but wants something to chew on. It is weird. He still had the ring but, while he buying some snacks at the arena he already smell many delicious things.

 _This is bad as why it feels unbearable at night? I'm still can hold it just before._

But he is staring to have trouble in sustaining his human form and he know that he could transform any minute.

 _Oh no is it going to happened again. I have to get out of the city._

Bagon rush himself to the wall. He still a bit far but close enough. He is lucky that it is already night so there is not many people on the street. He doesn't care anymore if anyone saw him running in the night. Just as he thinking like that he suddenly changed leaving a trail of black mist that quickly disappear as he running.

 _Oh crap this is really bad I have to go now_

He don't have the time to go to the gate. So, when he almost arrived to the wall he immediately use {shadow blink} to get to the top quickly. When he got himself to the top he surprised that there is a guard over there. The guard didn't notice him until he land on the wall. The guard turn around he hear something but, there is nothing there.

Bagon has already use the blink again straight into he forest before the guard sees him. He is really lucky that he nobody notice him yet. He is really having hard time thinking since all that he is thinking right now is food. He have to eat something. He keep running into the forest as he encounter group of goblin.

He is drooling right now. The hunger cannot be contained anymore. He is not even thinking anymore as he leap and bite the goblin head off. He chomps the head in his jaw crushing the skull and eats it. The other goblins are already running away from him. The taste is really different unlike the food that he usually eats in his apartment or the snack and food that he already tastes in this world. It is delicious for him not rally great but the new taste is really makes him want more. As he finished the dead goblin body he turns to hunt the rest of them.

Few moments ago

"At last we met again Gazef. It's been a long time since you still a little brat the last time we met hahaha"

"Nice to see you Rigrit. You still haven't change aren't you? Is that little girl is also with you?"

"That little brat still with me. She must be somewhere around she is not really interested in this tournament so she will be wandering in the city"

"I'm really glad that you accept the king offering. You may don't like the nobles but if you take your time you will know that the king is not like one of them"

"*sigh*since you the one that told me about it I trust you with it. Speaking of someone is that her?"

Rigrit turn her back and saw someone with red scarf standing on the top looking at something. She w seems to watching something. For a moment she standing then suddenly she starts flying.

"I think something is happening. We will meet again later"

"I think we might meet easier now since I will be staying here right now"

Gazef smiles at Rigrit

"I guess you right. I have to go now, Bye"

Meanwhile

"Is that the guy before what is he doing there?"

He saw a man with black staff on his back running toward the wall. What's amazing is that guy running so fast unlike anyone she ever saw before. Just when he half way running toward the wall he is engulfed with black mist. Then what came out from there is really shocks her. It was a beast wearing the same leather armor and black staff like before.

"No way is that a werewolf? I thought they all already gone. This is bad if he infected everyone this will be a disaster"

She then use fly to chase that guy toward the wall. Luckily she is pretty quick but, not enough to reach him in time.

 _I know I cannot trust that guy. He smells weird from the first time I meet him. The smell is obviously shows that he is not human but why is she still ignore it. Agggh idiot, idiot._

Just when he almost arrived at the wall he suddenly disappeared with the same black mist covering his body.

 _What he disappear? This is bad so he can use magic too. This will be a hard one. Wait. There he is_.

She then saw the black mist again just at the top of the wall. But, there is a guard there. He will attack the guard and infecting him. She just barely made it there as the guard about to turn he disappeared again.

 _Wait he is not attacking him. So he run away the? Is he knows that I was chasing him._

She arrived at the wall and surprised the guard

"Whoa, what are you doing you are not allowed to exit through here. You need to go through the gate"

"Out of my way! Did you not see a monster just running pass you?"

"What a monster no way. The only one that I see is you. Anyway how can you little girl can get up here?"

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL"

She then saw the mist again just at the entrance of the forest. Can she still chase him? If she let this guy away he might come back and brings disaster to the city.

"I hope I can still make it"

"H…hey what are you doing? Are you a magic caster?"

Without answering the guard she then flies to the woods. She found some footprints on the ground she followed it hopping she still can make it. Deep into the woods she heard something. Before she gets close to the sound what she found is horrifying. There are bloods everywhere, bones, intestines are hanging from the tree. From the size it looks like they are not human. She readies herself and walk toward the sound.

As she walk closer the chewing and bone crushed can be heard louder. The she saw it. The beast is bowing down eating to what it seems as goblins. The beast black fur is now tainted in red along with its tail. The beast looks like having thin black mist coming from his body. She walks closer and accidently snap a twig on her feet. The beast noticed her and turned around stand facing her. The beast has blood all over its body and blood is dripping from its mouth. Its eyes is just a blank white without pupils in it.

"It's been a long time since I can fight all out"

She said as she smile and ready to attack.

.

.

.

Somewhere in real world

A guy wearing black suit is entering an elevator. The elevator is not going up but it is going down. After arriving at the destination he wall out from the elevator. He walks straight to the wooden door just at the end of the long corridor with stone walls. He opens the door and found the floor is being cleaned from blood and someone is sitting at what looks like to be a dive device

"Is it ready doc?"

"I'm sorry we still need some improvement so it can be used simultaneously"

"Just say how much left the progress complete"

"Well I guess we already complete 65% of it"

"*Sigh* it is still too long. We need it faster"

"But, the recent test show that the subject is now successfully transferred without having much trouble now"

"Really? Then I suppose we are much closer than what you thinking. Still make it faster, I don't want anyone to investigate about this like before"

"What did I say to you? You better not using the server for saving the data, Right?"

"Yes. Now at least it was save right now"

.

.

.

Hello again guys. Sorry a bit late than usual now. Been busy with internship so the story will come out slowly. Sorry about that. I'm still a bit confused about the legends in the new world about the demon king and the other hope I got that right. I hope the fighting scene is okay since I'm really bad and still learning to do that hope that I can improve later. Any way hope you guys enjoy the story and see you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

This Is a Non-Canon story  
Sorry for the delay. It is longer than i expected. Thank you theDarkar1996 for helping me understand the timeline.  
Sorry for any grammar mistake because English is not my mother tongue  
Review and critics will be very much appreciated.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Overlord and any of its character Credits to the creator.

Enjoy the story

.

.

.

Bagon was chewing something. The soft and crunchy texture can be felt with every bite. It also so juicy and taste like mild sauce. Anything it is, it is enough for him to regain control of his mind again. He now feels better than before. Now he just realize that his hand is feels a bit warmer than usual. Then he realizes what makes his hand warm.

The carcasses of a dead body is covered his hand. He can even still see the hanging flesh that stuck in his claw. He knows what happened. He already experienced this before. But, what makes him really worry that he hopes that this is not a human. He may accept if he eats animal or other monsters. But, humans. It was different matter for him. He can't imagine the guilt for taking someone's live. Because for him that no matter who it is there is someone out there that care for them and he don't want the same thing happened to him too.

The first time he cannot feel it very well because of things that already happened to him that day. But now, the last time he knows. He was in the city he fear of what he might actually eat is a person. Then he slowly looks his surroundings. There are trees everywhere and he know now he is in the woods. After he looks again at the scrambled body in front of him. He noticed that they have greenish skin and too small to be a human. He is now glad to know what they are. They are just a goblin.

He so relieved. The fact that he did not kill any human makes him happy and glad. But with this accident he knows that he cannot live in human city anymore. His presence will bring disaster if he keep staying there. He was still thinking when he heard something is coming. It will be okay if it's just a monster but if this is a human he need to run away before they know his identity. Since he still wear the same leather armor and the adventurer necklace.

He get up and turns around to see what it is. Surprisingly it is the same little girl that bumped into him while in the arena. What will he do now? If it is an adventurer he will escape and left them alone. She already sees his clothes while bumping into him. She will know His identity and tell it to the guild. But, what will he do to the little girl that wandering in the woods. Wait, how can a little girl wandering alone in the woods without light and can still see him in the darkness. He needs to be careful as this world is having talent that will surprise him if he not careful enough. After looking at her for a while she finally talks.

"You really are not a human. I'm already suspicious from the first we met"

 _Ok I'm busted now_

"Okay you already know who i am. I'm sorry for hiding my identity. If you allow me i will leave the city"

"How can i trust you?"

"Well, i don't really have anything for that"

"Then you have to be take down now {crystal lance}"

"wha..."

A blue crystal appeared and flew to the head. But, before the lance hit Bagon some part of the head is turned into a mist and it flew through him.

"Hey, that was close"

"That was supposed to hit you {Shard Buck Shot}"

Bagon block the crystal barrage with the staff. The Shard is so many that looks supposed to be impossible to dodge. But Bagon quickly block it with his staff. When the barrage stop Bagon is surprised that he is not being hit by it even for a bit.

 _Whoa I didn't know I can do that. but the shard felt quite slow enough for me to block it. I think the game stats are really applied in here._

"Okay my turn now {Shadow blink}"

"Don't you run away!"

In that moment Bagon disappeared in black mist. She is now looking for him when suddenly black mist appear in front of her and Black thorn vines wrap her hand and her leg making her unable to move.

"See, I didn't run away. Now I want to make a deal with you"

"What the. Get me off from this"

She is now struggling to free herself from the vines.

 _Wow she can still move like that. Even I'm make the bind easier but she can still struggle. This girl I stronger than she looks_

"Listen I will not get into the city anymore and you will let me go is that clear?"

"Why should I listen to you? You might get back and attack me once I turn my back"

"What? I'm not doing such thing. Yes I'm looks like a monster but I'm not doing such thing"

"You don't have any proof that you won't do it"

"I know that's why you need to trust me in this"

"Then I don't have any other choice"

"Good then now I will let…"

Something changes with this girl. Bagon can now see a faint of red aura surrounding her little body. He can also feel that the vine grip cannot hold her any longer.

 _What is this?_

"{Bone Wall}"

Someone cast a magic from the forest. Then a wall of bones coming from the ground between Him and the little girl. Bagon quickly take a step back Bagon lose focus and the grip to the girl is getting loose. Felt that the black vine loosen its grip the little girl then break free from it and take a step back too.

"Stop it both of you!"

The voice is familiar to Him. Then he realized that it was Rigrit.

"Rigrit?"

"What how can you know her?"

"What is happening in here?"

"This guy is a werewolf I'm trying to kill him"

"What? You the one that attacking me first"

"But, I saw you going rampage and kill those goblins"

"Quiet now. Evileye you better not kill him"

"Why? He is a werewolf we cannot let him roam in the city"

"Hey, i told you that if you leave me i will not return to the city but then you suddenly attack me"

"Enough. So Bagon you really are not a human after all"

"I was a human not long ago until i arrived in this world"

"*sigh*this is exactly like what they said. Since its already happening let me tell you about the other players"

"Hey Rigrit why you start telling that to this guy"

"That is because he is a player too"

"What?"

The girl looking at Bagon Confused and not believe what Rigrit just said

"Yes. I am a player. I arrived here not long ago. But then i realized i become like this. That's why it is hard for me to control myself for a while. So Rigrit can you tell me how the other player get here"

"Well, some of our friends are player like you. Even so we still don't know very much about them. They said they come from another world where magic doesn't exist. However just like you they also don't know how they get in here. But, one thing that we know is that they might appear once every few hundred. The rest are knowledge about magic and other things that are similar but different"

"What do you mean with that?"

"There are some terms that we don't really understand like buff, debuff, EXP, levels, passive and many more. I believe you are quite familiar with such terms right?"

"Yes I know what those are. But, I still not have my question answered yet. At least I know there are people like me here. By the way your little friend here is not a human am I right?"

"How did you know? Rigrit did you tell him?"

Rigrit shake her head indicating that Bagon is somehow know what she is.

"Well the first time I met you. You smell like a walking corpse. No offense but it is different than normal human would be smelled"

"You are a werewolf no wonder you know me"

The little girl finally reveals her face. She have the face like a little girl fitting her size but have a pale skin, a pair of red eyes, and what seems to be the fang is visible at her mouth. She was a vampire.

"The mask that I wear here is not just an ordinary mask. It actually allow me to suppress the bloodlust from vampire"

"Wow that was quite useful you know. Where do you get it or did you made it yourself?"

"One of our friends made it for me. He is quite a weird person but he can be trusted"

"Maybe you can go to him and ask him to make one for you besides since you are a werewolf and he was in the beastman kingdom I think you will be perfectly fit living there. How about that?" Rigrit asked Bagon

"Hmm. Your friend here just trying to kill me. You both admit you cannot trust me. Why are you helping me?"

"Well for that hunger of yours it would be better to be contained don't you think and besides we can look after you easier than before. And don't worry from the way I see you I don't think that you are a bad person."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"You run away from the city before you lost yourself so that there will be no people that get harmed because of you. With that I believe that you are not a bad person"

"*sigh*thank you for trusting me."

"You're welcome. Evileye I want you to stay in the city while I go"

"What? What do you mean with that? I cannot trust you go alone with him"

"I need you to look after the guild. They are still can be considered young. Who know how they can defend themselves right now since we only have one adamantite adventurer for now if anything like this happened I want you to help them"

"Aggh but why I must stay"

"Listen he is here that mean there might be the other that come here as well we need to be careful because this time we are lucky that he is not trying to kill humanity"

"Okay, okay I understand just be quick for that okay"

"Wait, what do you mean with I was here that means there is another as well?"

"From my knowledge player never come alone, sometimes alone like you but at sometimes In groups. But usually the time gap between their arrival is quite close. But, that's just our assumption based on what already happened here"

"If so, then I can ask them how they can get here."

"Probably, so now Bagon you will come with me but first we need to visit an old friend before going to the beastman kingdom you okay with that?"

"Yeah at least now I got a plan on what I'm going to do now"

"Then let's head back to the city we prepare yourself tomorrow after that we leaving at noon. And by the way can you change your clothes?"

Bagon realized that he was still covered in goblins blood. Who knows what happened if they saw a man covered in blood walking in the middle of the night in the city.

"Okay hold on a second"

Both Rigrit and Evileye are leaving him alone to change his clothes. After removing it he then equipped his [nightingale armor] and turn back to his human form.

"Now. Let's all get some rest it is still night. So Bagon, do you have any place to stay?"

"I guess I'm just going to go back to library"

"Well we already deep in the forest so it might going to take a while before we reach the city"

"Maybe I can take you all back to the city but it might a bit jumpy"

"Okay if you can"

"Hold my hand"

"Don't you try to do anything wei… WAAAAAHHHHHH"

With them holding Bagon hand he activated {shadow Blink} black mist suddenly covered them all. Now all of them are in the sky. Bagon try to find the city. Since it was night it is easy for him to find it. Before they falling faster he then immediately blink again to the city they arrived just behind the wall.

"What the heck was that? You can use teleportation spell?"

"Well kind of it just different type of teleportation. It is like creating a portal within the mist so if you fall and teleporting you keep the momentum"

"I guess as a player that doesn't seem to be an awesome feat huh?"

"Well I'm going to head back to library then"

"Hey I'm coming with you" Evileye go to follow Bagon from behind

"What why you follow me?"

"Hey I'm still not trusting you to roam freely around the city okay"

"Yeah whatever. Okay Rigrit see you again tomorrow"

Rigrit just nod and they walk back to their destination leaving Bagon and Evileye. It was still night so there is no people around the road

"Hey I'm still not introduced myself properly so, my name is Bagon"

"Yeah whatever. I'm Evileye"

"I think I understand why you called Evileye. Because it's a vampire eye hahaha"

"Quiet people still can hear you and that is not funny anyway"

"Oops sorry. So, you just going to follow me around like that?"

"As long as I don't trust you I cannot let you roam freely especially when you said you still hard to control yourself"

"That's fair enough"

Finally they arrived in the library and as usual the door is still left open and the librarian is sleeping on his desk. They quietly enter so they don't wake him up. Bagon pick a book to continue his reading yesterday.

"So, you don't really need sleep huh" Bagon asked Evileye

"Since we both not entirely human I guess we share the same thing"

"Hey I just reading this book and I wondering are you one of the 13 heroes?"

"Wait what how did you know"

"Well Rigrit has her name mention in this book they also have a member which is a vampire. Seeing you both together I'm just want to make sure. And by seeing from your reaction I think I was right hehe"

"Well just don't tell anybody about it then. Human are not welcoming other races pretty well you know"

"So do you know anything about this leader of yours?"

"Well our leader is just a simple person. When he saw the state of this world he knows that he needs to do something. So he gathers us together in a group. Despite being not humans there are the others that help but still most human are still have a hard time in trusting the demihumans"

"I can see that after have those demon king attack it will be hard for them to trust demihumans after all"

"Well not every humans are like that there is a country where humans and demihumans can live together ruled by the dragon lords"

"How about the beastman kingdom are they accepting human?"

"Well… that country is not welcoming humans very well. But one of our friends lived there and since you can transform into werewolf I guess you will be fine over there"

"I guess you right about that. Why you guys got disbanded then? Is something happened?"

"That is none of your business. Why you not reading the books and keep asking me questions"

"It is better to have the story from the hero itself rather than in book hehe"

"Yeah whatever"

Bagon continue reading book and Evileye meditating. It's been quite a while until he not realized it already morning. He found that Evileye is sleeping on the table. It seems that vampire can get sleep in the morning. So he decides to leave her alone and go outside.

It still morning but the market is starting to get crowded with people. He still have enough money so he decides to buy new equipment. He walks and finally found the shop. When he gets inside he saw someone that looked familiar. It was Gazef the martial art champion is now before him.

"Looking for something?" Gazef asked Bagon

"uhh. I just going to buy some equipment. What about you?"

"Just here to pick up my sword after repairmen. If I may ask is your name Bagon?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"A friend of mine is telling me about you. She said you are an interesting person"

"Is Rigrit the one that told you?"

"So you know her. For someone like her to be interested in you then you must be something then"

"Ohhh don't be like that I'm just a normal adventurer haha"

"Yes normal. For someone that have the title of goblin hunter and such equipment is not your normal adventurer"

"I see so the rumours are reaching up to here huh. You also awesome in the arena yesterday. The way you play that sword is amazing I never see such thing in my life"

"I guess hard work and training is the one that brought me here"

While still talking the owner is come with a sword.

"Excuse me sir your sword is ready"

"Ah thank you. So Bagon, may we meet again"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too"

 _He is such a humble guy. I think that martial art champion is pretty much fitting him._

"Excuse me can I get some leather armor and boots?"

After buying equipment's he decide to change the clothes and try to find Rigrit. Even if he cannot find him he can ask Evileye. Beside this might be the last trip to human city since he cannot risk people's lives. While he was walking he saw Evileye across the street it seems that she was looking for Him. Bagon walked over her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey looking for me?"

"What? Hey where have you been? I was looking for you"

"I'm sorry I just don't want to wake you up you seems to be so comfortable. I just go to buy some equipment before leaving."

"By the way Rigrit is waiting for you at the gate"

"I'm on it. Then I take my leaving"

Just when Bagon is about to leave Evileye callout to him again.

"Hey Bagon, if you try to do anything to her I make you regret you ever come here"

"It's okay. If anything getting out of hand I'm intended to tell her just kill me on the spot"

"Wait what? Why are you suddenly go that far? Are you insane?"

"Well I actually don't want it but, what is the meaning to life if you are not you anymore. I feel like it's the same as dead. So, yeah I'm ok with it"

"You know what. You are a weird person"

"Yeah I got that a lot"

With that Bagon leaving Evileye and heading to the gate. He saw Rigrit is talking with Gazef.

"Oh there he is I was waiting for you. This is Gazef I believe you two have met before"

"Yeah we have met not long ago. Nice to see you again"

"Nice to see you again. I didn't know you two are already know each other"

"Well we just know each other yesterday. So I will be leaving with him for now. There is something that I will need to work with him. That's why I'm leaving early now"

"It is a shame you just arrived here"

"I know but, this is really important. Besides it might not going to take that long I supposed"

"Ok then so. Have a nice trip goblin hunter"

"Thank you. Hope we meet again"

Bagon then leaving the city with Rigrit. It was still daylight so there will be less danger on the road.

"So, Rigrit you are part of the 13 heroes' right?"

"Yeah why you're asking"

"You are part of the 13 heroes and it seems that no one in the city recognizes you"

"Well people tell the stories are altering it bit by bit. So they usually the description is not match with our appearance. The same like you when you start being called as goblin hunter"

 _I forgot this is not a modern world where people can see your photos._

"I guess you're right. So I'm already asking Evileye about the 13 heroes but she doesn't tell much about it. So can I ask some to you?"

"As long as I can answer it"

"Are you really 200 years already? I mean I don't think any normal human can live that long"

"That's a secret. Let's just say that I make a spell that can expand my life"

"At least you are still a human. So can you tell me why you guys got disbanded?"

"No wonder she don't tell you anything"

"So will you tell about it?"

"Anything but that for now"

"Umm, ok so how did you first meet with this group of 13 heroes?"

"You sure talk a lot"

"Well you say I can ask question. So I'm asking the questions"

Bagon look at her. She seems to be trail off with distant memories

"It was not a group when I met with them, well we all met in a very bad time"

Around 200 years ago

A city was on fire. Screams and cries can be heard all over the city. Dead bodies are everywhere. There are women and men from all age are scattered all over the place. The city is filled with horror. The sight of the people are running away can be found anywhere. Black smock and fire is filled the night sky.

In the middle of all that a humanoid figure is walking in the middle of that chaos. What seems like bugs and giant centipede is surrounding it eating the pile of human body nearby. The figure itself is as expected not a human as it have grasshopper head with bee wing. The monster itself wears a long sleeve robe that covered the whole hands. The feet is not visible because of the long robe but it makes weird footsteps noise like it have more than one feet.

"Oh my lords how I wish for you to be here and enjoy this moment" The monster have a weird voice as it speak. He walks and raising its hand to the sky like it was praising something.

"If only you all still here your servant will not be lost like this. If there is anything I can do for my lords to return even if it cost my life. We all suffer without your presence my lord"

The speech that sounds like praying and begging. Even with that monstrous body and voice one could still feel the sorrow in those words. While still walking the monster feel like some of its minions is dying.

"Looks like I will have some guest to serve tonight"

At the front gate of the city

"Move quickly. Get out of the city now"

A woman with black hair and blue hood yelling at the people trying to evacuate the citizen along with the soldiers. She have sword but it looks like the woman not using the sword that much. She was Rigrit when she was younger. Her face still doesn't have any signs of aging or wrinkle. She stops at swarm of bugs in front of her and starts to cast a spell.

"I'm sorry but I need you all to protect the city {over magic: mass raise undead}"

Purple light covering the area around her and suddenly the corpses around start twitching and skeletons are emerges from the ground and the corpses.

"Hold them don't let them get through the citizen"

The skeleton are marching forward unlike the low level skeleton they all seems more feral and stronger. They start to attack the bugs by stomping at them and smashing at them. It looks like they can hold the bugs for a while. She left the skeletons and run toward the city capital.

The capital is getting worse than the places around it. Pile of body, blood, bones, and the stink smell of flesh that starting to rot. It was all horrible even she as a necromancer never seen something like this before. This is like something that only comes from the nightmare. In the middle of all that she saw a figure walking down the streets. Looks like its talking about something.

"Looks like I will have some guest to serve tonight"

It realizes her presence. She readies herself for battle as it looks like this monster so strong that it could take down a city on its own.

"Hello there did you lost your way?"

"No I'm not I just exactly found my destination"

"So what do you want? Coming all the way here?"

"Hey isn't that supposed to be my question. You just coming out of nowhere and suddenly you attack the city. Looks like I need to teach you something {Bone Spike}

Rigrit suddenly attack the figure with spell. Sharp white bones coming from the ground attempting to pierce the monster but it the spike is being hold by the monster robe in front of it. The monster grabs the bone spike and breaks it

"Looks like you too underestimating me"

While Rigrit is starting to ready another spell she didn't realize that the centipede is starting to crawl from her feet trapping her. At the same time the monster have a centipede attached to the hand and start to swing it toward her like a whip. She is still cannot move because of the centipede that holding her feet.

"It seems like I don't have any other choice am i {create undead: Skeletal dragon}"

While the centipede in the mid-flight, it was blocked by a massive bone wing. The skeleton dragon is now appear between Rigrit and the monster. With Rigrit summoning the skeletal dragon she have to give up the control of the skeletons before and they turn back into a lifeless skeleton again. With nothing to block the bugs the citizen is now in danger. But, she doesn't have any other choice. They will be in more danger if the monster still alive.

"Looks like you are the strongest Human I ever encounter for now. But, did you still can do anything if this pet of yours gone?"

The centipede now shortens and become straight unlike the whip form before. The monster holds it with two hands like a great sword and start charging to the dragon. With one hit it almost breaks the dragon bones. Crack can be seen at the dragon bone's head from where it was hit.

 _Shit that was the strongest I can summon right now. If it can destroy it that easily I actually have no chance to win. But, at least I stall enough time for the citizen to run away._

"I need to get this thing off first. Attack him again skeletal dragon"

Rigrit take out her sword and stab the centipede that hold her leg. The dragon charge itself to the monster trying to stomp the monster with its feet. The monster evaded it easily to left.

"{Piercing bone lance}"

Long spike of bone coming from the ground targeting at the monster chest. But the monster quickly holds the bone using his hand that covered with the robes and jumping to the side. The robe that its wear stuck to the bones fall and reveals the grotesque body it has. It has the body and spider's leg, scythe like arms. This monster seems match with the horror that it creates in this place

"Looks like I don't have to hold back"

The movement become is different than before now. It becomes quicker and more powerful. After evading, the monster now dashing back to the dragon and slice the dragon leg. The dragon is now falling because losing balance. Slowly the monster walks toward her with the skeletal dragon trying to attack the monster again with its tail. But before the tail hit the monster the tail got cut in half.

"It's been a while since the last time I eat. You might not enough but at least women are my favourite"

"{Bone wall}"

Rigrit try to stall time for her to escape. But just like before the bone wall is destroyed in instant. She don't have enough mana left. This is really bad. She was just trying to investigate what causing the chaos not confronting the chaos itself. If the summons she have is not enough to defeat him then she is done. Now she felt it again. Fear. The monster radiates fear that makes her hard to move. She was frozen still. She will be dead soon. The monster now in front of her and raising its arm ready to kill her. In panic before the monster strike Rigrit a sword is holding the scythe continued with a kick to the monster. The monster got thrown back.

"{Dark blade: mega impact}"

A blast of dark energy coming from above raining down to the monster. The monster got surprised with the coming of this new enemy. Even with all of the attacks. The monster doesn't seem to take very much damage.

"Even with that he still can stand up huh?"

"I told we here just to save her. We are not going to fight that thing"

"You both are annoying"

In front of Rigrit now there are two warriors. One held silver shield and one hand sword while the other seems to wear dark armor that covered the whole body. Even the face cannot be seen because of the helmet. He held giant black sword.

"We need to retreat now. We cannot fight it right now"

"Ok. {Dark Blade: energy mines}"

With a swing from the dark blade, Black bubbles coming out from the blade swarming the monster. While the monster is distracted with the bubbles the knight takes out a scroll out of nowhere. He opened it and the scroll burnt. In front of them now there is a black purple orb.

"Quick get in there we getting out of here"

"Who are ….. whaaa"

Before Rigrit finish her sentence the knight drag her to the orb. Followed by him and the last one is the man with black armor. The monster doesn't want to let them get away so he tray to chase them. But, when the monster try to follow them, the black bubbles are exploded with burst of black energy, stunning the monster for a while.

"Ceh, lucky girl"

The three of them now in the forest. The girl that they just saved looked exhausted. The knight takes out some kind of red bottle out of nowhere and giving it to her.

"Hey drink this you will felt better"

"What the. Is that the blood of god? You just giving it to me like that? "

"Huh? This is not blood of god. What kind of name was that? Just drink it will heal your leg"

Because in panic she did not realize her leg is bleeding because of the bugs before. Now that he mention it the pain starting to kick in.

"Thank you for saving me"

"No problem. Can we ask you what actually happened?"

"Can't you see that people are under attack and you ask what happened?" Rigrit yelling at them

"Wait, wait, we actually just arrived here and saw that there are fire and smokes coming to the sky. So we followed it and arrived in the city. That's when we saw you being attack by the monster"

"I need to get back there the people are in danger. Just where are we actually?"

"We are in the forest near the plain. Don't worry we are safe here"

"Wait do you mean we are near katze plains?"

"I don't know what is this place called but i think this is the plains"

"What... How can we move so far? Is that black orb before is a teleportation spell? "

"Yes. It actually called {gate} one of the teleportation spell"

"So you are a warrior and also magic caster?"

"No that spell is from the scroll. I don't have many of it but since we are in emergency we need to use it"

Hearing the explanation from the knight make her jaw drop. How can this people just expend powerful artefacts just to save her? They can use it to evacuate the city or something else but saving her. She just realize this man have blue eyes and blonde hair with thin beard around his face. It is the first time she saw a man like that. The knight armor he wears seems fit perfectly with him.

"Hey did you notice that monster before is like the venomoth event before patch?"

The dark knight finally talking since he is silent from the time they arrived.

"What really? I didn't notice what are they doing here? Is this some kind of event or something? If so this is really bad since we cannot go back for a while those bugs are too op. But the game looks so real now. Glad that we allowed to play test it earlier haha"

"You know. I don't think this is a game anymore i just noticed that i can feel the air, the wind, everything felt so real now. The device is not capable in manipulating all senses you know"

"What are you talking about? I think this is why they call us for the playtest. Are you not happy that we are the first to feel this experience?"

"Let's just get along with it for this time then"

Rigrit hearing their conversation cannot understand what are they just talking about

 _What in the world are this guys just talking about? Game? playtest?, patch?. Who the heck are they?_

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation just who are you both actually?"

"Oh we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is pussydestroyer69 and that one there is the legend27"

"...what?"

"Oh stop playing with her already. My name is Marcus. And that moron is Rupert"

"Oh my name is Rigrit thank you again for saving me"

.

.

"And that's it. That's how I met with them. Now this old lady needs to take a rest"

"Wait what? You can't just end it like that. You just met with them"

"And that is exactly what you asking for"

"Can you just tell me more? I know that the story will be different than in the book but it was more interesting to know what is actually happened from you"

"You get what you asked for. Since you don't need to sleep you take the guard and I will have a good rest"

It was already night. They are still in the forest after 1 day of walking. He still don't know how can he get here. But, from Rigrit story it is already confirmed that the 13 heroes' leader are player like him from real world. But, 200 years gap is just too far. Ygdrassil is not even a decade since the first launch. How can its already 200 years past already.

 _It's ok at least it is confirmed that there are other people than that arrived in this world_

Bagon then spend the night trying to remember how he get into this world and try to process the new information that he got from Rigrit.

"This will be long journey"

.

.

* * *

Hello again. it took longer to out since i need to fix the story because of my lack of understanding in the timeline so now it should be okay. i also took a bit too long break since it is holiday less time to writing. so i hope you guys enjoy the story and see you again next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

This Is a Non-Canon story  
Sorry for any grammar mistake because English is not my mother tongue  
Review and critics will be very much appreciated.  
Thank you guys for the support.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Overlord and any of its character Credits to the creator.  
Enjoy the story

.

.

.

The sky starting to bright up it was morning already. Bagon is still sitting in front of the fading bonfire. It was quite boring just to sit down waiting and not doing anything for the night. If not because of the train of thought he get for the night about everything that have already happened until now. He was already living alone by this time and his friends in ygdrassil is probably the only one that close enough for him to be considered as a familiy. Now he was in the middle of forest with some 200 years old granny in another world. It seems that the crazy thing that happened to him is just seeped into his head.

 _Do i miss my home? But this place is so much better than my place why do i supposed to missed it._

He felt something is missing but it is not his appartment or the food he usually ate after work or the stiff face people he met everyday on the subway. Then he realized what he acttually missed.

 _*sigh* i guess i just really missed my friends after all_

Just before the train of thought continues he heard something deeper in the woods. It seems that there are a group of people. He reach to wake Rigrit up that there is something. She finally awakes after several shakes to wake her up.

"Rigrit wake up there is someone here"

"what is it? It still early in morning" she asked with her eyes still half closed

"There is someone in the forest. It still quite far from us but you better be ready"

"Go check there first. i will follow in a moment"

"ok"

Bagon go deeper into the the forest. Now it doesn't sound like a group of people walking but fihhting. He can hear a faint of magic spell being casted. Since it is a forest no wonder if a group approach monster in their way. But, Bagon is having his passive activated that is why his journey with Rigrit never encounters any monster in the forest.

He getting closer to the sound he activated {Meld} and begin to walk closer. Finally he found it. There are a group of people fighting 2 monsters. From their clothes it seems that they are somekind soldier. The monster looks like a serpentine monster with eight legs on each side of its body. The head is adorned with huge crown-like horns. It resembles a monstrous hybrid between a snake and lizard.

 _Looks like they are having a hardtime fighting that monster. That monster should be okay for them to handle right? Ah looks like some of them have fallen. Should I help them?_

Few moments ago

They were just some back up soldier. They were sent to help the draconic kingdom from the beastman attack. The main group has already there so there will be less people who are really capable in this group. Ranco ihre partouche, he was lucky enough to be in the sunlight scripture. If not because of his father he might be not be able to join the group. He was a man in his mid-twenties wearing the formal sunlight scripture armor. Even when he already join the scripture he is not really capable in casting 3rd tier spell as it is one of the requirements to join the scripture. he can only cast support spell and that's why he is in the support division. He felt a bit of burden as his father have high hope for him to join the elite. So the reason he join the scripture just not to let his father disappointed. But now, he is a bit regretting his decision.

"Everybody get up we ready to move now" the leader shout waking up everyone

 _Why can't wait for a bit. It is still early in the morning we also quite close with the city why must we go in hurry._

Ranco is grumbling as he is hate wake up early.

It was early in the morning the sun is not even rises but the sky is already bright enough. They all start to move again to the draconic kingdom. He don't really have a good rest as he is not used sleeping in the forest like this. There are around 25 people in the group he was on the back of the formation. Ranco is moving quite slowly as he still felt sleepy and trying to catch up with the other. Not long after they moved he heard something in the forest. He is pretty sure that he saw something moving behind those tree but he think he just being sleepy and just a hallucination.

"Huh maybe I'm really still sleepy"

"INCOMING ATTACK"

Suddenly the scout stop and shouting

"what…"

Then a large creature jump out from the bush and ambush them in the middle. The creature jump out toward Ranco. He was still sleepy and slow to react.

"RANCO GET OUT OF THERE!"

He immediately run toward his friend that shouting for him. After grouping he the turn back and finally realize that it was a basilisk. This creature is dangerous as they not only have poisonous claw and bite they alse have petrifying gaze that will make people unable to move. it is indeed a dangerous monster but this is sunlight scripture this guys are elite and there are quite a lot of them. It will be a dangerous for warrior but they have angels that can hold the creature and also immune to the petrifying gaze. With that they will just bombard the creature with spells and everything will be over.

"huh how can a basilisk is in this place. They usually will not roaming around the draconic kingdom like this"

One of the soldier speak from the group.

"here it comes"

The basilisk is charging for them. But the soldier already summon the creature and ready to hold the basilisk. The angels are holding the basilisk in the middle of charging.

"Now attack!"

When the soldier in the middle of casting their spells. another one jump out from behind into their formation. The spells is interrupted as they trying to evade the creature. Now their formation got split in half. The angel that holding the other basilisk got defeated too as the caster losing their concentration to evade the attack. While trying to regroup Ranco is accidentally looking at the monster eyes. The petrifying gaze activated and now he cannot move. he stuck in running position as he struggle to move.

 _Oh no this is bad._

The basilisk is now charging toward him ignoring all the angel attack and the spells that his friends casted.

"I don't want to die"

The basilisk is infron of him. Now the creature loks even bigger and more terrifying from up close. He can move right now but just for him to fall to the ground. He don't know what to do. Everything that he will do will result in his death. Now, He saw the monster open its big mouth ready to chomp him down like a little snack. He close his eyes. He don't want to know what will happened. He wait, Nothing happened. The only thing he hear is a sound like some steel is hitting a meat. He opens his eyes slowly.

He saw a man with black hair, wearing leather armor and boots. He uses a strange looking weapon that looks like a black staff. He is not sure what it is made from but based on the sound it makes before it looks like from some kind of steel. He look at the side of him that the basilisk is now fell down with blood coming from its head. It looks like the basilisk got hit to the death by this guy.

The other basilisk is now looking at this guy. What is weird is that the basilisk is start to taking back steps slowly. Different from before the basilisk is now afraid. He looks at this guy and the creature is afraid. The guy is also staring at the creature back before the creature turn its back and ran away. The soldier are just confused at what just happening to them. The person walks to Ranco now and give his hand toward him

"are you okay?"

.

.

.

Bagon decide to jump out when he saw one of the soldier is fall to the ground. The monster is now getting closer to the soldier. Bagon jump out, dispels the invisibility and hit the monster in the head. He did not know that he hit the monster a bit to strong that the monster head got pierced by his staff.

 _Whoops i over did it._

Seeing that the monster is now laying on the ground not moving he look at the other monster that now staring at him back. He activated his passive {Alpha's pride}. In instant the monster inflicted by fear and start to take a few step back. He keep staring back until finally the monster turn around and run away.

 _That was quick. I thought there will be any fight._

He turn around and look at the soldier on the ground closing his eyes. Finally he start to open his eyes and stare at him. He lend his hand out trying to help this poor soldier that seems shocked by the monster attack.

"are you okay? "

While bagon helping this guy to get up he realized that the soldier around are now looking at him.

"thank you for saving me"

"no problem. I just happened to be around when the monster attack"

Then some one that looks like the leader come closer to them.

"thank you for saving our soldier. My name is Oliandres Crosta leader of this group. For an adventurer to kill a basilisk in 1 hit you must be very strong. May i know your name mr.?

"Bagon. just call me bagon. I'm not really that famous i just a normal adventurer"

While they talking, finally Rigrit came from the forest. There is a slight change in her emotion but she seems to holding it.

"Oh look who it is. Isn't one of the theocracy scripture?"

To his surprise apparently Rigrit know this guy

"So you know them? 2 monsters are attacking them. One of the soldier is almost get attacked so I came out to save them"

"what? a scripture cannot even take care of basilisk. Are the standards getting lower for people to join" Rigrit said sarcastically. It seem that Rigrit don't really like this guys.

"What's with that Rigrit these guys just getting attacked"

"It is okay sir Bagon. As expected from one of the 13 heroes you really know the capacity of the sunlight scripture"

"Anyway why you guys in here? I don't remember theorecracy roaming in the draconic kingdom territory"

"the draconic kingdom is in dire state and need help to defend themself from the beastman attack. I thought you know about it. Perhaps it just happened quite recently so you didn't know"

Looks like something happened between the two countries. Since one of the country is our destination this news is quite concerning. It can also be seen from Rigrit face that starting to worry a bit. To break the silence Bagon start the talk again

"Well looks like we will go together for a while. Is that ok Mr. Oliandres? "

"Well that's fine by me"

"…" Rigrit is doesn't say anything, just silent. but there is no protest from her so it seems she is ok with it.

After preparing for a while finally they go together to the draconic kingdom. Rigrit is walking together with Bagon while the other soldier are infront of them. Bagon is wondering why Rigrit is somehow show dislike to this people. They all looks pretty good and kind people for him. It seems something happened between them in the past.

Suddenly Rigrit whispering in low voice to Bagon

"don't trust them. They are not as good as it seems"

"... Ok"

Bagon just nodded. Perhaps he was judging them too quickly.

In the journey they are not encountering a single monster. Some of the soldiers are confused and glad. It seems that they encounter quite a lot in their journey before. He wonder if the 2 monster that attacking these soldiers before is because of his passive that affecting them. But, because of the passive they are not encounter any monster until now.

After a long time of walking finally they found a road and at the end of it a city can be seen from it. The capital of draconic kingdom Artilad. The city is big with mountains in the back of it. It has similar design with re-estize kingdom the difference is that there are dragon sculpture within the walls and the castle can be seen build on the top of a hill with wide open field in front of it. They reach the gate and the guards are wearing armor with dragon head symbol in it. Since it was afternoon already there is less people that can be found in front of the gate.

The group leader then approaching us

"so we will departing here. But we can still meet with each other again in this city. It nice to have both of you accompany us. And Bagon thank you again for your help before"

The leader once again bowing his head to Bagon

"please it's not really a problem"

Bagon said to the leader try stop the leader from bowing"

After that they finally left.

"heh, a rare sight from the theorecracy to bow"

Rigrit said to the group of soldier that just left.

"i don't know what happened between 2 of you in the past but rigrit please be nice a bit to them"

"Bagon you just don't know what they are. So, it is ok if you said that"

"so..., what is actually with them?"

"They are thinking too highly of human and everything that is not human need to be destroyed"

"Well if it is like that i think it is ok i mean there are monsters in this world so it is ok if they hate them"

"oh really? I wonder what will happened if they know who you are"

"oh yeah... I forgot about that. I guess i'm not really getting used with that right now"

"It is ok no matter what you are it still not change of who you are."

"Wow. Well, thank you for that. I'm gonna take a look in the city first. We still have time to wander around right?"

"Yeah, Don't worry about me. We meet again tomorrow near the adventurer guild. Now go find some place to rest. I gonna go take care of some business"

"Wait, where is this adventurer guild?"

"Just look around you will find it eventually or just ask the guards"

"Ok then"

"Just don't get in any troubles"

"aye aye mam"

With that both Rigrit and Bagon departing. Bagon is walking around the city. With city this big he might need 2 or 3 days until everything explored. Bagon is wondering where is she going. Anyway he can ask about it later.

So now, he just start to walk around. The city is quite the same with e-rantel there are quite a lot of people. But, after a while he noticed that there are less guards that patrolling in the streets not like the cities before. How can a city this big have less guards?.

 _I guess there are less crime in this city rather than another country._

On the way he also notice that the city seems to be decorated with dragon. He already read about this kingdom in the book but the description is quite different than he imagined. It seems that literature in this world is not really improved. Or is it because the glasses give him some weird translations so thats why it is different. Anyway at least he can read the language in this world.

He is wearing the glasses so he can read whatever it is written on the street. He wanted to go to the market he wanted to see what kind of things that being sold in this city. He then reaches to his pouch that contains his money. Based from the weight it seems that he almost run out of money.

 _*sigh* I need more money. If only I am not waste it on new armor. I also need to buy some food to suppress the hunger. I should find the adventurer guild in this city. Some missions probably enough._

He thought he will found a lot of shop or something similar in this city but what he found so far are just houses. Is he just walk into the residental area of the city. At the end of the road finally he found something familiar written on the hanging board in front of a building. It was the adventurer guild.

 _Finally I found it._

Getting excited he get in to the building quickly. The building is quite different with the one in the re-estize kingdom. This one have dragon head or symbol on the door. People talking inside can be heard. It seems that every adventurer guild buildings are build based on their country characteristics.

He finally gets inside. There are quite a lot of people in there. But he feels something odd. It seems that most of these people are iron and copper plate. It is weird there shouldn't be that many low ranked people in a guild.

Then he go to the board where the mission usally posted. There are quite a lot of it but the problem is that the lowest one is the silver ranked one. There are quite a lot mission in escorting and herb collecting missions. But the requirements here are all for silver ranked and above. Feel that something is weird he turn to go to the receptionist to ask what happened in here. But instead he bumped into a person. That guy is having a drink and the drink got spilled all over his armor. Some of them area got splashed on his glasses

"Hey look at what you've done four eyes. You spilled my drink"

"oh i'm sorry i didn't see that you were there"

"huh, you just make my clothes dirty and you just saying sorry?. Well whatever you probably just another copper plate are you?"

He asked just when he is about to getting angry. Then he notice my necklace and it quite surprised him appearently.

"oh so you're a gold rank. I thought you are just another beginner. Just watch your step later before walking ok?"

"ok sir thank you very much. Sorry for your drink"

"yeah yeah no problem"

Suddenly he realized that the people around are looking at him right now. What the heck just happned?. His face starting to reddened cause by the people stare. Then suddenly there is a person that patting his back. It was a girl. She is quite tall but still shorter than him. She has a brown long hair wearing robe and silver necklace can be seen hanging from her neck. She also wear a silver bracelet in her left arm that suspected to be some kind of magic item. Based from her looks it seems that she is a magic caster.

"Whoa you just bumped him and you don't even feel sorry?"

"...what? I did apology to him. Besides who is he?"

"dude, are you really kidding me? He is the leader of crytal tear the only adamntite adventurer in this kingdom"

"that guy is an adamantite!?"

"you are not from here are you?"

"well i just arrived in this city. How can i know?"

"It is still strange for a gold ranked adventurer like you never heard of him. He is really famous you know"

"Oh so you noticed. At least now i know him now haha"

"yeah. Oh I'm Rhesta by the way. May I know your name?"

"My name is Bagon, nice to meet you. Miss Rhesta, may I ask a question?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I did not mean to offend the other adventurer here but, may I know why there is so many copper and iron ranked adventurers in here while there are no suitable job for them in board?"

"About that, since you are an outsider and don't even know who is cerebrate is no wonder you will ask that. Well the kingdom here is actually having problem with the beastman. Many of the village is destroyed while the human are being eaten as food by them"

"That seems bad. So the adventurer cannot take care of that?"

"Of course it is bad idiot. If they act like the usual monsters it would be fine. But they are quite smart in attacking the human. Many adventurers from this kingdom died trying to defend the attack. If it is not because of Cerebrate surely there will be bigger problem later."

"So the one that stop such problem is the guy before?"

"Of course. They said that he and his team are stopping a beastman invasion at a front village all but themselves. He is so quick that if you blink you will miss him. Hah I hope someday i can join his party. How awesome that would be"

She said with her mind wandering to deeper fantasy. He can even see a glimpse of stars in her eyes.

 _Ah, this girl is his fan then_

"Sorry I got side tracked a bit. So because of this invasion the queen conscripted the civilian to become soldier in order to defend the kingdom. But, there are people that don't want to join the soldier so they join the adventurer guild in order to evade the conscription. They thought that being an adventurer will be easier but they just a bunch of cowards most of them will not survived"

"Why the guild master didn't do anything about it"

"Actually he did. New rules applied so that the adventurer guild will have better quality of member. The new rules will kicked out any member below silver ranked that didn't do anything for more than 1 month. Because of that rule you can see this is what happened. The low ranked quests are run out and they just waiting here like for new quest like a hungry dog"

 _I thought that adventurer will be fun. These guys here are even more pathetic than those in my job before. But, I think this situation only happened in this country._

"That is bad. You are quite lucky then to get promoted before the rule applied"

"Nope, I'm not from here actually. I came from Baharuth Empire. I came here so that I can get even closer to cerebrate. Ah, to think that I even left my country to be with cerebrate" she starting to fantasize again before snapped back to reality.

Oh yeah since I already give you a lot of information can you give me a favor please?"

"I… think I can help. So, what you want me to do?"

"We are not going to talk here there will be too many people. Let's go outside"

"Wha…"

She immediately grab Bagon and quickly go outside

"What's with that?"

"Sorry hehe. So, it is not a very difficult thing. I want you to take me to the beastman border"

"What? Why? Didn't you just said that the beastman are attacking the human? Why do you want to go there?

"Well I just want to take a look at cerebrate while he is in action.

Her face blushing up a bit thinking about that guy.

"It is really hard for anybody to see him since he is always working in beastman extermination and only some higher ranks that will be allowed"

"Why don't you ask your team to go with you?"

"I don't have any"

"Huh?"

"I told you that I come from Empire. My old team are all there since coming here I haven't got any team"

"Did you just do all of that just to meet him?"

"Yes"

"*sigh*you are a crazy girl. but I'm not going to help you"

"Since this is a personal request I will pay you"

"It is not happening"

Suddenly she take something from her pocket. It was a pouch.

"Here. Is this enough?"

She open the pouch and show him what is inside. It was a lot of silver coins and some copper. Even so the amount is quite a lot. Considering the money crisis it is quite an easy task it just taking her to border. Also since he and Rigrit is going to the beastman kingdom too this might be an opportunity.

"Don't worry about taking me back. I just need to get in there I can go back by myself"

"I'm not sure if I can. I have my friend with me I need to ask her if she wanted too"

"Good more people then it will be much easier then right?"

"Wait I didn't agree with it yet and of all the people. Why are you asking me?"

"I already ask the other they not brave enough to take the risk. And the rest are… you know"

"Right just some beginner. But, I still haven't agree yet"

"Also, you don't look like a magic caster based on your armor yet you carrying that black staff. Unusual equipment with gold plate is already a proof that you are pretty strong"

This is another time that he is being praised. He still not getting used getting praised like that. After she told that his face blushed a bit because of it.

"Well you already said that. I will ask her if she agree. If not, I will not take you there"

"Good we gather in the southern gate at noon. Gotta go now see you tomorrow"

She then run away to the street and gone. She still running with holding her bracelet tightly.

 _This time is my chance I will not let it go to waste._

"Wait…. Ahh she's gone"

With that the girl run away into the building.

"Aarrrggghh what am I doing I shouldn't accept it. Rigrit will be angry at me"

He said in frustration with his hand scratching his head

"Whatever, it is already happening anyway. I better find a place to rest. Where will Rigrit sleeping? She never said where will we meet if she finished…. Aarrgggh. Why do I worry about her? She can take care of herself"

.

Meanwhile at the castle

Rigrit is walking her way to the castle. The castle is pretty big. The castle also looks older than the one in re-estize yet it still shows the might and luxury of the construction. Since this country called draconic kingdom of course the country is ruled by a dragon. Because of that the neighboring country say respect to this country as they don't want the power of the dragon threatening them.

She finally arrived at the gate there are guards standing in front of the gate with spear at their hand.

"Stop right there! Do you have any permission to be here?"

"Oh sorry I'm here to meet my friend the queen"

"Did you have made any appointment first?"

"No I didn't I just arrived here so I have no time to make such arrangement"

"Nobody meeting the queen without permission" the guard raise their voice as they start to get annoyed with this old woman that claiming to be a friend of the queen.

"Really talking at such tone to an old woman where is your manner young man?"

"It is the rules. You are not allowed to be here"

As the commotion become quite loud, a man is walking from inside the gate toward Rigrit.

"What is going on here?"

He said in a flat tone asking the guards beside them

"Sir, this old woman insist to enter the castle"

"Hmm?"

Then she take a look again at the woman at the front gate. He know that woman.

"Guards let her in she is a friend of the queen"

"What?"

The guards are surprised that what this woman is actually is.

"See I told you I'm a friend"

She said while smirking at the young guard that holding her at the gate.

"It is good to see you Rigrit. How long has it been since the last time you visit?"

"Oh is it Ordilan? You change quite a lot I almost didn't recognize you if it's not because of your voice"

The man is Ordilan Derquile. He is a tall man wearing green suit with badge on his shoulder. He have brown hair and black eye added with his voice it seems that he is the kind of person that don't care anything at all. The badge itself can only be worn by one person. That is the second in command in the kingdom. He is the prime minister of draconic kingdom.

After that they walk inside the castle.

"We just haven't meet for quite sometimes that is why"

"So what happened to the kingdom?"

"You probably already heard but the beastman kingdom is trying to invade us. And honestly things are starting to get out of hand"

"So that's why the scripture are in here. Is there any other option? you don't have to ask them"

"We tried and this is all the queen decision. I'm just providing the option here"

"I guess I do the talk to her"

"Do as you please. But I don't think that would work considering our situations now"

Finally they arrived in the throne room it was quite big with two big steel doors with dragon head is sculpted on the surface. The door is opened and in front of them is a throne yet the one that sit on there is not really fit to the throne. It looks like some little girl that lost in the woods wandering and found herself to be on the throne. It is not look weird for her sitting on there, rather it looks quite cute. It was Draudillon Oriculus the queen of draconic kingdom.

"Look who it is, one of the 13 heroes comes to pay a visit here"

"What's with that appearance? Are you feeling like a little girl right now?"

"Actually this is quite necessary in order to keep them listen to my order"

Then the little girl is covered in light. Even so it is quite bearable for the eyes to look at. After that the light slowly gone. The one that in place of the little girl is now a woman with blonde hair wearing yellow dress. Now her looks is the one that appropriate to be called a queen. The regal and elegance can be seen from her movement. It is something that not a normal human can do. As she actually have dragon blood with her.

"Oh Rigrit it is nice to see you"

"Now you look better. How is the life of a queen now?"

Rigrit asked teasing the queen

"Ugh it is a bit boring but most of all it feels like I'm gonna have a headache because all of this problem"

"I understand with the situation that you have right now. May I ask why is the beastman are starting to attack"

"I don't know what happened Rigrit. Suddenly they just starting to attack the civilians and eat them as a food. We try to hold them but they never stop"

"I think the timing is right as I'm also planning to go there"

"I see. You need to be careful there"

"It is ok. I have a company this time"

"Oh really, he must be pretty strong if you quite confident to go to beastman kingdom"

"Well actually he is not from here"

Suddenly the queen expression is changing to serious. The atmosphere is quite tense after what Rigrit said

"Prime Minister Can you leave us alone"

"Yes your majesty"

With that command the prime minister is leaving the throne room leaving only the two of them.

"So that presence that I felt before is from a player isn't?"

"Yes, and that's why I need your help. I need to find your grandfather. Do you know where he is?"

"I don't know we haven't make contact for quite some times. The last I know he is somewhere at the continent"

"*sigh* I think this will take quite sometime"

"You know I almost raise the security in this city because of that player. But since it was come with you I assume it will not be a threat right?"

"Well I'm not so sure about that"

"So you bring a threat equal to the demon lord into my country?" the queen raise her voice with a bit of anger in it.

"Calm down, it is not like that well he cannot really control himself for now but I can assure you that it will not become a problem"

"*sigh*I really hope so Rigrit. If not I don't have any other choice than to kill it"

"I understand with that" Rigrit said with a nod. Then the tense feeling is starting to get loose again.

"Okay enough with the serious talk. Where is this guy that you bring I wonder what is it looks like"

"Well I don't really want him to come here actually"

"So, you want to hide your purpose are you?"

The queen said teasing Rigrit.

"It is my only chance and I don't want to miss it"

"It is really your choice so I will not take part with it. But, I warn you that it might be bad if you hide it"

"I'm well aware of that"

"Where do you stay for the night? if it is ok you can stay in the castle"

"I'll be glad for that"

.

.

.

Finally it is out. Really Sorry for the long wait as I didn't expect to delayed it this long. Also, Sorry for UndeadLord22 and the others if you don't like the names I gave since it might seem ridiculous or bad. I'm really bad at naming things once again sorry for that. I will try to improve find some better names next time.  
That's all for now hope you guys enjoy the story and see you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

This Is a Non-Canon story  
Sorry for any grammar mistake because English is not my mother language.  
Sorry if it take too long to create  
Review and critics will be very much appreciated.  
Thank you guys for the support.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Overlord and any of its character Credits to the creator.  
Enjoy the story

It is already dawn when cerebrate go to the castle. He is the leader of crystal tear. That team is being praised and gaining more popularity since they become the one that keeping the beastman attack in the draconic kingdom. Even if they can defeat the beastman attack something doesn't feels right with those beastman. Their team successfully captured a beastman in their last mission. The information that they got start to give them clue on what is might be happened.

He went to the castle with a bit of excitement. It is not only for the information that he got to from the beastman. But, it is that he can meet with the queen again.

Everyone would be happy if the queen of a country recognize them and allow them to come to the castle anytime. But, he chooses not to do so as it would be weird for the other to come just to meet the queen. So, he prefers to use the mission or anything as the reason to meet with the queen. And with the beastman attack being so frequent it is not hard for him to meet with the queen now. He is kind of glad with what is happening right now in the kingdom.

Without the beastman attack surely it will be hard for him to raise his rank among the adventurers. But with the recent attack he finally can enjoy his hard work like now. For someone with the talent to fight it is a blessing for him. But for those who can't. He can only feel pity for them.

Finally he arrived at the throne.

"Your majesty, i come for the report"

"Oh is there any interesting news?" the queen asked curiously with cute voice.

"Yes, from the last beastman attack in the frontier village we successfully captured a beastman that seems to be the leader of the attack. And from that we acquired some information about them. But sadly in the process of interrogation he manage to suicide"

"So what did you get from this beastman?"

"It seems that the beastman capital has been attacked by soul eaters."

"Soul Eaters? So, there are more than 1?" the queen asked while tilting her head a bit

"Yes, from what we got it seems that they've been attacked by 3 of them. With this we now know why they keep coming to attack the village. They all desperate to find food"

"Just that?"

"Yes. Even with that information it that information it is still not explained why they attacking the adventurers too. The chance for them to get killed is higher than just attacking the villagers."

"It is true, also did you notice that there are also many adventurers that rather than getting killed they are captured instead?"

"I'm not sure for that. Maybe so there will be no need for them to hunt for a while"

"Maybe you're right. So, have you talked about it with the guild master?"

"I already did. We hope that we can do something about it. So may help to stop the beastman attack on the kingdom"

"There is nothing that we can do for now except defending from their attack. Also with the Theocracy arrival today they will be a huge help to defend the kingdom. Oh yeah you both will be going to the front tomorrow right?"

"Yes that is true, but this time I will go alone. They've had a rough mission last time. I'm intended to give them some vacation"

"Be careful there you are our strongest team to defend the attack right now. But since you are with the Theocracy it should be alright"

"Thank you for your concern your majesty" he said with a smile to the queen.

There is a bit of regret in the queen to say such word after see him smile. But, this is for the kingdom. She need to do it after all.

.

.

.

Bagon is wandering around it is almost night. He already visited the market but since it is almost night there is nothing left interesting in there. He decided to look around a bit more. While walking he is thinking on how he actually enjoyed his journey until now. It seems that his life feel much more interesting now. How everything like this can only be found on games. He still feels shame that his friends cannot experience such thing. He wonders what the others are doing now. Are they realized that now he is not there anymore.

Thinking about it will only make him missed them more. So he decides to take a look around for more. But, it is already dark. It will be suspicious if someone sees him wandering around. So he use {meld} and start to walk around. Since he don't want any accident like before he also equipped the ring.

Maybe he should go to the forest and start to hunt around. He should have stock of "food" or in this case meat or anything that can be eaten to his inventory. He thought it is good since he can test if food or organic things will be rotten in the inventory since the inventory is in a separated space.

 _I guess that would be a good experiment_.

So, in the night he is starting to hunt in the forest around the city while being invisible. After a while he cannot found anything in the forest.

 _Huh, this is weird. Why is there nothing in the forest? There supposed to be monsters or anything in the forest. I'm already turned off my passive right?... Maybe I need to go deeper._

After a while he keeps wandering deeper in the forest finally he heard something moving.

He slows down and quietly moving toward the sound. He started to get closer as the footstep. It is quiet footstep but since become a werewolf his hearing become more sensitive with sound.

The sound becomes clearer as he move forward. Then, the footstep starts to move away behind him and start to faint away.

 _Wait did I missed it?_

He then look back then he saw some of the leaves are moving even there is no wind in the forest.

 _Maybe it is invisible? Let try it then._

He doesn't have any divination magic to reveal invisible enemy. Using item for now would be a waste. But, he needs to have counter measure for it. He then use {Flow mist} a skill that will release thin mist in a large area with the caster at the center. It is used to shorten the view of the enemy and detect invisible enemy while it cannot fully reveal the invisible unit the caster will get notify of where the enemy are as long they are inside the mist as the skill description from the game is written.

But, in the mist it felt like he has a map inside his mind. Now he knows everything in that mist area. Also it seems that he can control the thickness of the mist. That is probably going to be handy in the future. He set the mist to be pretty thin so that the creature wouldn't notice. But, it seems that the thicker the mist the more he can feel the movement in the mist. So, he increased the thickness a bit more.

Now he can feel the source of the footsteps. It is come from a creature that standing and walking carefully to not making any noise. But, that it is pretty useless for the creature now.

Maybe he should capture this creature. It is quite rare since coming to this world that he saw a creature can use skill to make themselves invisible. Maybe that talent also applied to the demihumans and monster too.

"{Abyssal thorn}

He then used the skill and wraps it around at what he thought as the feet. Soon, the creature felt something wrapping around its feet. The creature starts to panic and try to run away. But, the vines that wrapping around its feet is quicker so when he tried to run away the creature tripped and fell to the ground.

"Whaa... What is this?" The creature apparently can talk.

Bagon then revealing itself from the darkness. What is weird that he doesn't really scared but instead the creature yells at him.

"Hey what are you doing release me now!"

"Huh?"

Then he realized that this creature is a beastman.

 _What is it doing here in the kingdom? Are they trying to spy the kingdom?_

While Bagon is thinking, then the beastman realize something.

"Wait, how can you see me? I'm supposed to be invisible"

The creature word then make him realized that he was in his beast form so that's why he is not scared. But now, this guy should be scared. The creature now releases the invisibility. Now the creature can be seen. The head is like chameleon with yellow skin wearing leather armor that seems pretty good even for low level armor. In fact it is much better quality than Bagon leather armor right now.

"So you are the beastman that attacking the village I heard around"

"Wait you are a beastman too right? Why should you ask something like that…*sniff* *Sniff*"

His words cut as he smells something different with the guy in front of him...

"You… you're not a beastman are you? You do smell like beastman yet I smell human from you and something else"

"So you noticed? What are you doing here in the kingdom?"

"Ha, you will not get anything from me. Go on kill me already"

 _I knew this will be difficult. If only I can do something so that he will obey me… wait I did have it right. He is a beastman maybe it would work on him_.

Bagon activated {Alpha's Pride}. Suddenly the beastman fell silent. Just a moment before he knew something was off with this guy that captured him. But now, the only thing he felt now is sudden chill and fear. He is not even dare to look at his capturer in the eye. He still trying to resist the fear but he can't. He already experience fear before and It was when the soul eater attacking the capital. Even so it when he try to compare it now. The soul eater seems better compare this guy in front of him.

Bagon lean over the beastman and talk with a low tone.

"So…, do you want to help me now?" Bagon asked the beastman as the thorn become tighter wrapping the beastman.

.

Bagon increase the intensity of his passive. Now the beastman is frozen even more. If he is a human he must be drenched in sweat. In a while the intensity starts to diminished.

"If you are going to resist. I will make it even longer. So tell me everything you know"

In the end of the interrogation the beastman seem mentally exhausted after being forcefully dominated by his passive. Even if it's only a fraction the effect is a bit too much for him to handle. In the meantime the beastman don't care anymore. He don't even care what will happened if his clan know that he is going to betray them for serving him. Because after all those interrogation he finally know that he would rather die serving him rather than served those undead being. Since the moment he show his aura he sure that he is even stronger than those undead. Ever since their king died the only thing they do all this time is just to survive and there is no pride in doing that. This guy in front of him maybe can help their kingdom and so, he decided.

"Master!"

"Huh. Why are you calling me that?"

Even when he is still stuck. His free head is try to give a bow.

"From this time I will serve you

 _Hmm, I should get Rigrit over here. She know more about the situation in this place than me._

"Listen. You are going to stay here. Do not try to escape. I'll be back soon"

After Bagon left the beastman is finally can start to relax. Even with his state right this is the most relaxed rest he can ever get after all this time. And slowly he slumped and fell to sleep.

.

"Huh it's morning already. Am I really wandering that long?"

He can see the beastman still quiet in the distance. He is not going anywhere for a while. But, he have to get Rigrit immediately.

Finally he gets into the city without anybody noticing him teleporting there. It is easy because there are not many people going out in the street yet. He decided to walk around once more while waiting.

Now that he think about it. he haven't get to eat since last night. Since he is spending the night hunting in the forest for nothing added with the beastman that he met. It seems that he will have to find some food in the market.

 _I guess nothing wrong with buying meat at the market._

He go to the market trying to find some merchant that sells meat. After walking for a while, finally he found one just near the adventurer guild.

"Excuse me, how much it is for this meat?"

"Oh, this one here is 2 silver coins. You want to take one?"

"What? That is quite expensive. Can't you lower the price?"

"Sorry I can't. You know that there are a lot of beastman attacks now. Getting meat right now is getting harder. We hunters are having hard time in hunting right now."

"Hah, ok then" Bagon take out the coin pouch.

 _Hmm it is a bit lighter than I thought. How much that I have left then?_

He open the pouch only to found the he only have copper coin left. He still have some but, he need to save some in case of emergency.

 _Should I just left. I don't really need the food right now too._

Still deciding should he buy the meat or not suddenly someone came from behind him.

"Let me pay for the meat"

Bagon looks confused then he ask the man that just suddenly came out and pay for the food.

"Uhh do I know you?"

"Oh I'm sorry I just overheard things before. I didn't give proper thanks before so, thank you for saving me" the man said with a bow to Bagon.

"Wait, don't do that. Do we ever meet before…? Wait; are you the guy that fell yesterday when the basilisk attack?"

"Yes, that was me. My name is Ranco Erlend Rebane. Just call me Ranco by the way"

"My name is Bagon Greymane. Thank you for paying the meat. You shouldn't have to do it you know"

"just consider it as my thanks to you for saving my life I know it is not enough but, that was all that I can do for now"

"That is already more than enough. So, what are you doing then? You not get up this morning just to pay me the food right?"

"Haha of course not. I just finished buying some supplies before get going again this morning"

"Oh you all about to go? I thought you just got here yesterday. It's okay to get some break you know."

"*Sigh*, I really wish something like that too. But, we all on a mission now. There is nothing we can do for now"

"If we meet again let's hang out together. That would be fun"

"Yeah. By the way I have to go now. I'm gonna get scolded again if make them wait again for too long. See you later"

"Bye. And thank you for the food"

 _Huh, they doesn't seem to be that bad. Maybe Rigrit just get bad luck in meeting people._

"You two seem to get along"

A voice coming from beside him.

"Huh, Rigrit? Where were you this whole time?"

"At the castle you don't have to worry about me. I warned you not get too close with them…. Actually its ok, at least I'm already warn you"

"You in the castle the whole night and not telling me? I'm in the forest the whole night just to find some food. Also, why did you hate them this much? It's ok to don't like someone but, you might a bit too much"

"Enough with that. I don't want to hear any of this anymore. We are about to get going soon. Prepare yourself now… what is it?"

"Uhh about that I think I made a bit of problem"

"Say it?"

"There is actually someone that requesting me to escort her to the border. She said she will pay us if we did so"

"And you accept the request?"

"No, I not really accepting it but she said she will be waiting at the guild"

"We should leave her. She have nothing to do with us"

"But, I feel bad for leaving here like that. Can't we just wait for her then go?"

"And then what? Leave her in the forest like that. If she can go back by herself why is she need your help in the first place?"

"That… uhhh… she said that she can take care of herself on the way back. Not sure how….. I'm sorry okay. She just suddenly asked me for that. I'm not even say yes to her"

"She doesn't really matter that much. So, we can just leave her here. You know where we will be going is dangerous. We cannot afford to risk another person this time. Plus, you might going to lose control on the way. Imagine what would…"

"Okay, okay stop it I know. It would be more dangerous to bring more people with us.*sigh*"

"If you understand you should leave her. Now let's go"

"Oh yeah talking about where we will be going I found someone that might help us go to the beastman kingdom."

"Really? I thought nobody dare to go near the border…"

A girl voice coming from behind him

"Whaaa! When did you come here?"

"I'm already here for a while you know. It's still early in the morning and you already discuss about how to get there? I'm glad that i pick you for this. Where is your glasses huh? I thought you wearing glasses?" she said with a smile.

 _That's weird. I didn't feel her presence at all._ Bagon found it weird that he didn't notice her. He did smell her scent all this time in the market but didn't remember that the scent belong to her

"I don't always wear the glasses. Wait, it is not that. We not discussing about that. It's just that our destination is heading toward he same direction. So, Rigrit this is the girl that I talk about"

"Just when we are about to leave here" Rigrit sighed

"Oh Bagon so this is your friend? My name is Rhesta nice to meet you"

"Name is Rigrit. Sorry for being rude but we cannot take you with us"

"Ehhh. But I thought Bagon is already agree"

"Well I never say that I agree right"

"Don't worry I will pay you guys. You still take me with you right?"

Rigrit seems to be out of patience now.

"Listen kid. It is not about the payment. You know the situation right now will be too dangerous for you to go. So, if you want to keep alive you better not go with us"

"Hmph fine then. If you want to go. Just go then. I can find another people that will take me to there"

He then grumpily walks away from them.

"Jeez Rigrit. You should go a bit easy on her you know"

"If not she might going to stick with us. I can see that she is that type of a person. It is good that I am the one that push her away so you don't have to feel guilty about it."

"Still you might need to soften up a bit. You've been quite temperament since yesterday you know"

"Oh, really? If only we not met with the Theocracy I might going to cheer up a bit"

"Okay then fine. I'm ready to go now. I don't really have anything important to bring now anyway" Bagon took the meat that he just bought or Ranco just bought to the inventory without anyone noticing.

"Just before you said you got someone that will help us right? Who is this guy?"

"Oh yeah almost forgot about that. I met with him, while scouring through the forest. He was waiting in the forest right now. It just that we might cannot met with him here"

"Why not? I thought that the city is the safest place right now"

"Well he is technically cannot enter the city because of certain things. Maybe you can see it why"

"Fine then. We go in an hour. I still have stuff to buy. Just wait for me at the gate."

"Got it"

After an hour of preparation they finally go to the forest. Bagon take the lead as he know where the beastman is. After a while they finally reached the place.

"So, where is this guy that you talk about?"

"Master… is that you?"

"Who is that?"

Finally she saw him. A beastman is being tied with black vines stuck at the tree.

"Are you sure that he is going to help?"

"Huh you're not that surprised huh?"

"I already have some ideas in mind. It is as expected. But, how did you find him?"

"He is scouting near the kingdom when I found him. He is to report when there is an adventurer team that go to the wood or doing mission near the border. That is when they attack the adventurer and capture them. When I ask why they capture them he really doesn't know anything else"

"How you make him tell that? And what's with these master things?"

"I did some interrogation to him. I also activated my passive. Since I'm not really a human maybe I have the ability to dominate them. I'm not sure but that's what I know from the description and apparently it is working"

"I'm not sure what are you talking about. But, if you say so I guess it is ok to release him. And with the situations in the beastman kingdom I guess it is not safe to go there without a guide"

"Ah so you agree with me lets go… Who's there?"

Bagon talk was cut because he caught something along in the wind. He smells the air. It felt like he already know this smell. So he follow where the smells coming from.

Then he moves the leaves and bushes around just to get a surprise.

"What the…! What are you doing here?"

Rigrit followed from behind.

"Wait Bagon what is…you! Why are you following us?"

To Rigrit surprise it was Rhesta crouching behind a bush with defeated smile after being caught.

Rhesta also surprised when he saw that there is a beastman tied with black vines behind them

"Hey Bagon is that a beastman?" she asked try to shift the topic.

"You not asking even more question. How can you even follow us? I didn't know you were following at all until your scent carried by the wind"

 _The smell? Is he have a sharp nose?_ She thought.

"Okay you got me. Actually i have talent that allows me to reduce my presence. It is not like becoming invisible but those who have sharp senses usually cannot feel me at all. How do you think I can raise my rank up to this huh?" she proudly tell him

Rigrit then start to yell at her.

"What is that even supposed to mean? Even if you have that talent it doesn't mean you will be save. *sigh* whatever. Whatever it is, you already followed us. It is a waste of time if we try to get back to the city anyway"

"Yesss. Thank you so much"

She became so happy when Rigrit has to give up on this girl.

"But remember, even if you with us you have to take care of yourself. We cannot protect you all the time"

"Yes mam. So what's with the beastman? What is it doing here?"

"He will be our guide to the border. You have any problem with that?"

"This is our guide? He will kill us if he had the chance"

"Hey watch your mouth human" The beastman protest to her.

"Young lady for someone that asking for help you quite noisy" Rigrit is getting annoyed with her.

"How can you trust him?

"I will not betray him" The beastman yelling at her.

"Hey, behave yourself"

"I'm sorry master"

"Master? Did he just call you master?"

"I did something to him so now he will obey me. Don't ask me on how I did it"

"Weird. Is this some kind of magic? And what is that black vines? Is that your magic? Are you a druid too?"

"Rhesta seriously. If I ever hear you asking questions again I will take you myself back to the city"

"Sorry"

"Now stay quiet and keep walking"

Now they continue their journey to the beastman kingdom with Bagon and the beastman that leading the way. They travel through the forest until afternoon. There is nothing much in the forest. The journey continues without obstacle. At least on the way Rhesta is not asking more questions or getting annoying. But, she still doesn't feel comfortable with the beastman walking along with them. They stop until they find a place to rest.

"Master. I suggest that it better not to start a fire as it will easier for us getting ambushed by the other"

"That makes sense. Thanks for the warning. You hungry? Here take this" Bagon take the meat that he bought from the market and throw it to the beastman.

From the first time he saw Rishru he can tell that this guy haven't eat that much until today

"Thank you master. How generous of you"

"Don't think anything weird about it. I just don't want you to suddenly eat my friends when they rest"

"Oh I will not harm any of your friends master. Besides I don't really like human meat at all"

"Oh I thought beastman all like to eat human?" Rhesta asked the beastman.

"Who said that? There are some that like human but not everyone like that"

"If so then, why you guys capturing human?"

"Just tell everything to them. And by the way do you have a name? Calling you beastman just felt a bit weird" Bagon asked the beastman

"My name Rishru Saarthu. I'm a scout from beastman kingdom. Maybe you already know that our capital got attacked by soul eaters. Our greatest warriors are all trying to take them down but it is no use. Even with the sage on our side is not enough until suddenly a lich come to the city and make everything even worse. That lich is the one that order the soul eaters to attack us in the first place"

"For the lich can control soul eaters is already powerful. Why didn't you try to fight back?"

"We already did. But, the attack cost the lives of our warriors and our king. The rest of our people and are forced to serve him. We are not afraid of death. But knowing that we will just become a puppet if we died we don't have any other choice. But after some times our people are starting to change since they are allowed to eat humans once again. The sage even now serves as the royal blacksmith for lich. We didn't know what happened to him but then he starts helping the lich with its plan. And the rest of our people are just following the order. The first attack is already killed our strongest warrior and what hope do we have. We are trying our best to survive. From what I heard there is some kind of deal being made between the sage and the lich. That's why even some smaller clans like us can still survive"

"Rigrit. The situation is even worse than we thought" Bagon whispered to Rigrit

"I know. But why he didn't contact me?" Rigrit said with concerned expression.

"So what happened with the other clan?"

"There are several clans but there are 5 big clans in the beastman kingdom. The Saarthu clan, the Granmolt, the Ealtham, the Feluz, and the Draum. The Ealtham and Feluz are the one along with the sage become direct subordinate with the lich. The Granmolt and Draum still resisting the reign of the lich while us Saarthu are recently joined with the lich. We still need to prove our self worthy for the lich if we don't want to share the same fate as both the Granmolt and Draum"

"What are they doing to both clans?"

"Some of them are being turned as an undead soldier. And that is the worst fate that can be fall upon a beastman"

Bagon, Rigrit and Rhesta are silent with the revelation about the beastman kingdom this whole time.

"We really sorry. We probably can't do anything about it. It is just 2 of us. She is not coming with us to the kingdom. But, we will try anything that we can" Rigrit said to Rishru sympathized.

"I understand. I'm not supposed to say all of those things to you all. It just I thought we can get some help from you all"

"That's okay. Anyway you guys should get some rest let me do the guard for tonight" Bagon break the silence

"Is it okay?" Rhesta asked again. Her concern for the beastman is understandable. But, after Rishru story she is not sure anymore. Especially that they are now near the enemy territory.

"It is okay. Take some rest. He will not touch you while I'm here"

They all finally get some rest. After a while the Rishru fell asleep too. For some reason he sleep quite far from them while still near Bagon. Now it is just him that awake.

He just need something that will keep him from bored. There are no books in here to keep him busy. The idea of not having to sleep seems wonderful at first. Now he just wanted to sleep. Even if he don't need to or feel to sleep.

 _*sigh* suddenly everything become complicated. I thought that I can just have the item and continue my adventure. Now about that meat_.

He takes the meat out from the inventory. The meat seems okay. It doesn't show anything like it is starting to rotten.

 _Rishru can still eat it_. _Maybe the inventory can delay the rotting process? But, it is still a day. Maybe it will be different tomorrow. Because if it is working I can store the food in the inventory. Now looking at the meat I'm starting to get hungry too… maybe just a bite_

Bagon quietly transform and start take a bite. While he ate the meat he starts thinking.

 _I'm really starting losing my humanity am i? I don't even have problem in eating raw meat._

Without him realized he already ate everything.

 _That's just too small. I still want to eat for more_

After ate the meat he transform back to human form and thought about food the whole night without him realizing that it start to trigger his passive a bit.

Meanwhile

Cerebrate and the sunlight scripture finally arrived at the post near the border. It is an abandoned village because of the beastman raid that is now created as base by the kingdom.

"Now that we are here we should take rest and continue tomorrow. We should be able to arrive at the front line by day" Cerebrate explained the team leader.

"It seems the situations here are worse than I expected" Oliandres said with low tone.

"There is something weird with these beastman. Sometimes they just eat the human on the spot sometimes they capturing them."

"Is that normal? Maybe they need to have some stock so they don't need to hunt again?"

"That is what we thought before. But, almost everyone that they captured are all adventurers. Just some warning you guys should be careful when arriving there"

"Don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves."

"Consider that as an advice. Besides when I think about it your scripture wouldn't ask for extra help if they can take care of themselves" cerebrate tease him a bit.

"Thank you for the advice. I take my leave then. I need to rest after this long travel" the leader leaving cerebrate to meet up with his soldier.

"Hope nothing happened tomorrow so I can go back to her" cerebrate said as he went to rest

The next morning Bagon and his group continuing their journey to the border.

"The route is different from what I remember. Are you sure we are going in the right way Rishru?" Rigrit asked a bit suspicious to the Rishru.

"Yes. We are going to circling around the border. If we going through the old route we will get ourselves caught by either sides."

"You right. Let's get going"

Meanwhile Rhesta is pretty quiet this whole time. She is still can't imagine on what is happening with the beastman sides. That was a lot of thing to take in in just one night. She is probably sure that they are the first to know about the condition of the beastman. Even more that both Rigrit and Bagon friend is living with the beastman. She never heard that a human can live with the beastman.

"Hey Bagon, are you sure that is the place your friend stay? Besides, it is a beastman kingdom it is impossible for human to stay in that place" Rhesta asked

"Well, we never said that our friend is a human either are we? Is that right Rigrit?... Rigrit?"

"…"

Bagon look at her. It seems that she is not in the mood for talking.

"You guys have friends with the beastman!? Are you guys really befriending with demihumans?"

"Not every demihumans you will meet is a savage you know, sometimes there are some that even stronger than us and willing to help human. But, the attacks from the beastman really make demihumans looks bad is it?"

"It is not just because the attack, even the other countries are considered that demihumans are bad. That is one of the reason the adventurer guild right? To protect humanity."

"Well I think not every demihumans are all bad. Look at Rishru here. He is not that bad right?"

"*sigh* just this once I can at least trust you guys"

"Anyway, what is that with you? I can't sense you at all when you following us" Bagon curiously asked

"Oh so you have some detection skills? Well, I have this talent that allows me to hide my presence. And since I'm a magic caster that skill is pretty useless in real combat, except for things like following you guys hehe."

"That was good. Even that you are a magic caster. If you can hide like that it will be quite useful. Ever considered to become an assassin?"

"I considered that but, I don't like the idea of killing people"

"It is not always for the people you know. But that's ok."

"Master we're here" Rishru notified Bagon as they about to reach the end of the forest.

It is almost evening but the sun still shining the sky with bright red orange color. At the end of the forest is a plain hills encircled with the forest. The tree around are starting to look different as the tree trunk are getting bigger in the other side of the hill. This place looks like the border between beastman and the kingdom.

Now they are about to enter the border they can avoid the human just fine. But the problem is the girl.

"Hey, let's talk a bit here. Now that we already arrived what exactly are trying to do here. You even said that it is dangerous yet you still sneak up to follow us. It is more than just meeting with that adventurer is it?" Bagon asked her in serious tone.

"You like him don't you?" Rigrit suddenly added.

"Well,… ummm. It is not like that." She seems hesitating to answer

"So you come here to suicide then?"

"No, of course not. *Sigh* I guess I don't have other choice then. I'm actually here because I need to retrieve my family Relic. It is in the house of one of the village near the border"

"Huh I thought you said that you come from Empire"

"I am from there. But, my father family is lived here. He came back to the village when he heard that the beastman are start attacking the human. He said that they all will move to the empire but,… they never came"

"I'm sorry I didn't know"

"It is fine. I lied to you guys anyway"

"So why didn't you ask us to get you here? You can give request in the guild"

"And let them know that I have family treasure in what probably already destroyed village. It is good that somebody might accept it. But the treasure. they might take it, kill me, and told the other that they are attacked by beastman. It is better for me to take you guys that already intended to go to the beastman kingdom. The crystal tear already got their hands full with another problem. I don't want to add more"

"So why don't we just continue to your destination then"

"It is ok guys I'm fine. I think you all in a hurry so, you need to get there quick. I'm fine by myself here. The village is not far from here too. So I'm fine"

"Are you sure? This area is even more dangerous than before"

"I'm fine. Also here" Rhesta throw the coin pouch to Bagon.

"Hey we not even agree with this"

"And yet you still take me, thank you. Bye" Rhesta left Bagon group walking near the edge of the forest

"So, how can we enter to the border without being caught? The beastman can easily find us with the smell even if we succeed sneaking to their territory. Is that right Rishru?"

 _I cannot risk it with invisibility. There are probably beastman and the lich that can see me. I also cannot teleport there as well. I never go there. Hmmm..._

"Wait, I have an idea"

"What is it?"

"How about you Rishru pretend to capture you all? With that he can escort us right to the city?"

"Maybe that's a good idea"

"Is that fine master? I don't think that is a good idea"

After a few moments Rishru finished tied both of them in a rope.

"Okay now we are ready to go"

"What is it? Are you feeling uncomfortable right now? This is your idea" Rigrit ask Bagon that looks uneasy with his hand tied to his back.

"No, it just that… maybe I'm just nervous with this idea"

 _Why do I feel bad with this. It's not like I ever got tied like this before right? And why after all this time I'm starting to get hungry too._

"Is it really okay master? If not maybe we can try to sneak up and..."

"No, it's ok. We don't want to attract attention too much when we got caught"

"Ok now let's go"

Meanwhile with Rhesta

She finally arrived at the village. It was nothing like a village anymore. The place is started to overgrown with grass. There are remains of the burnt houses that being covered with moss and grass. There are some houses that are still standing despite the burn mark on it. She once come here when she just a child. But, she can only remember some of it. The only thing that she remembers is the house has stone for the walls.

She know something like this what she will see upon arriving. She already mourning for her father when she know that he will never comeback. Yet, she still feels sad seeing the condition of the village like this.

From around the place there is only one house that had stone for its foundation. Some of the stones already fallen to the ground. The house has some the roof left. But the rest are gone.

"This is the place"

After a while she is now standing in front of what to be the front door of the house.

"I'm here dad. Sorry to keep you waiting"

She enters the house and start searching around the place. She remembers that her that said it was in a box. But never try to open it without the key.

Finally on the floor she found a loose wood near a fireplace that looks like something under it.

She lifts it open and found the box.

"Thank goodness it is still here"

The grey colored box is heavier than it looks. She not sure from what material the box even made of. On the top the box there is a circular gap. She almost try to open it when she remembers what her father said.

"I almost forgot the key. I don't see a keyhole here. Maybe… maybe the bracelet is"

She takes off the gold bracelet and put it on the gap. It's perfectly fit and a click sound can be heard after she put the bracelet into the box. She opened it.

Inside the box is a round looking bottle filled with purple liquid. The bottle itself is not made with glass but with crystal. It is look so sturdy that even when try to smash it the bottle won't break

"Huh what is this? It looks like a potion but why is it purple?"

Just when she still wondering with the potion. She heard footsteps coming from the woods. She quickly hides behind the wall inside the house.

"Hey, we have to go back quickly. I think those human lost track of us. We should be save for now"

"Seriously I didn't think that there will that much human in that place we almost got caught. We are lucky that those flying things are not chasing us"

"*Sniff*…*Sniff*… there is a human around here. I can smell it. It is not far from here"

She froze when the beastman notice her here by the smell.

"Get out here you human. I know you're here."

"You guys go over there. That human must be here somewhere"

 _Oh shit. They found me what should I do. What should I do?_

Rhesta panicking as he heard the footsteps coming closer and closer. Suddenly the footsteps getting quiet it looks like they just stop around her then suddenly the wooden wall breaks and a hand caught Rhesta by her head.

"FOUND YOU"

"KYAAAAA"

Rhesta screamed try to get away from the grip. But it is useless as the hand lift her in the air. Now she can see the beastman. It seems to be a dog like beastman. He has leather armor and wooden but with iron spikes club hanging from the side of the beastman. The yellowish furs are dirty with some mud and dust. The beastman take her out of the house to their group while she still struggling to get off from the beastman

Now she saw them. There are 8 of them with various type of beastman mostly feline and canine type. But from the appearance they look tired and there are some wound can be seen from some of their body. There is a bigger one he is a canine type beastman with more armor while a bastard sword hanging from his waist. There are a lot of scar in his body and the beastman around seems cowering around him.

 _That is the leader._

"At least we are not going back empty handed"

"What is a human doing here? This place supposed to be empty right?"

"Hey look, it's the necklace. She is an adventurer. But, she is alone. The human usually in group they never alone"

"Maybe she got separated or the other already caught her friends hahaha"

"Hehe she look tasty, can I get a bite?"

"You can do that later but now we must retreat first" the leader stop his friend playing with the human

"Fine"

The leader looks a bit uneasy with their situations right now. They maybe encounter the kingdom army on their way back. If that is really true, she really needs to get out. If not, everything will be useless.

One of the beastman try to tie her to the rope while the other beastman left them two guarding around. At least she is not being surrounded by the beastman.

When the beastman is holding her she took her chance to escape

"{Spark}"

"WHAT THE… AARRGH"

She use short range lighting spell. Since the spell is only work effectively from short range rarely people try to learn this spell. She is grateful that she managed to pull this one off as a trick.

Rhesta trying to get away. 2 of the beastman got caught in her spark spell. She is about to get away but she fall on her way. She fell because she tripped on something on her foot. No, something just got stuck to her foot. She fell with her face on the ground. Now she is starting to feel the pain become stingier. She looked at her and found that an arrow just pierced her left foot. She is not giving up. So, she tries to crawl her way out.

"You little human. Stop with all your little tricks. I should have just eat you already"

The leader is getting closer. He grabs her injured foot and start dragging her.

"Aggggh get off from me... Eh?"

A whooshing sound suddenly come followed with fall of the beastman behind him.

"Stop it beast if you don't want to lose your life"

The voice is coming from the woods. She turned her eyes to voice. There are 16 people standing by along with the angels. 9 of them are in a uniform which is obviously the slane Theocracy. The other 5 are using the kingdom armor while the last one is the leader of crystal tear, cerebrate.

 _It is as expected for him to be in here but is he just alone? Where is the rest of his team?_

He quickly get to her with some of the angels are following him.

"Can you get up? You need to get away from here quickly... Wait have we meet before?"

"I..."

"Hey you! Get her out from here" cerebrate commanded one of the soldiers to get her to safety.

The beastman are start to group up while the other one is still unconscious because of Rhesta spark. He is the one that directly get hit by Rhesta spark.

"Shit they already here. Looks like we have to do it early"

The beastman leader takes something out from his bag and a small tube that seem to be a small bamboo with small rope hanging at the bottom of it. The leader points it to the sky. Then a bright light flew high to the sky and exploded.

"You're all dead humans hahaha…"

"Awoooooo"

The beastman laugh suddenly cut with a howl. After the howl suddenly everything fell a lot more silent. Mist start to gather around all their feet. But they didn't notice it.

Cerebrate break all their silence with his command to the soldier and the scriptures.

"Get ready all. They called for reinforcements. Set formations"

Something is off from the beastman sides. They never know anyone in their group that can howl like that. But one thing they know. It is the call for hunt. There is something powerful in that howl. Their trembling leg is the proof of that. They can feel the hair in their back stood after hearing the howl.

The beastman that Rhesta hit with her spell finally recovered from paralyze. He is a cheetah type beastman, a good companion that always been supportive within his group and a strong one too. That's why he was sent to this mission along with them. He just finished standing up and try to get his weapon ready when he noticed that now there is a group of human in front of him. But before he realize he can't fell his right arm. Maybe he still paralyzed by that human magic. Until he noticed that there is a smell of blood around. Not from the human but from him.

He lost his right arm in an instant. It is so fast that both the human and beastman group didn't even notice until the beastman scream make them realize their situation right now.

"AAARRRGGGGHHHH"

The beastman fell to his knees and grab his lost arm trying to hold the pain that start surging from his lost arm.

"What the…"

Another beastman got himself flew to one of the abandoned house before he finished his sentence. The crushed house make everyone took their attention to it. In the rubble a figure start to be seen in the dust bending its body down. The figure is suspected to be a beastman too as he have an animal head. But the chomping sounds coming from it make them shiver.

As the dust all settle down. A wolf beastman is chomping down one of their kind biting and eating the body off. Crushed bones, blood spurting and flesh tore apart is the only sound they can hear from one of the beastman. The wolf beastman wearing black armor is now standing with blood drenching all over his mouth and to his armor staring down to the beastman he will hunt next.

Some moments ago with Bagon group.

Both Bagon and Rigrit are all tied up and walking toward the beastman camp. They are about to arrive in a moment. Bagon that walking in front of Rigrit is starting to slow down.

"Hey, is everything okay?" she asked him.

Bagon jumped a little when Rigrit suddenly called to him.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. It just I feel kind of weird for a moment"

"Remember, this is your idea. If you want to stop just tell"

"No, it's fine. We already close we can't stop now"

"We're here"

And with that finally the arrived at the camp. There are so many beastman there. Maybe around 35 beastman they all heavily armed. They all look so busy. It seems that they all preparing for something. In the middle of this camp there are 3 cages filled with human. Looks like the adventurer and the villager are separated. As one of the cages is filled with people wearing armor and some of their identification necklace are hanging from their neck. The wail of help filled the camp. Some of the villagers are trying to get out while some are already give up. The adventurers are silent. It seems they trying to find a chance to escape.

 _This is bad. All of those people are going to die. If only we can do something about it._

"Hey you!"

One of the beastman called out to Rishru. He is a panther beastman, he have big body and a bit taller than Rishru. From the different look of the armor he wears. It seems that he is the leader for this camp.

"Aren't you the scout that being sent to go to the human territory? And looks like you bring a little gift in your way back hmm?" the panther smiled to Rishru

"Oh, yes. I capture them on my way back. Also they seem to hold some important information. So I need to get back to the capital soon if possible"

"Of course you can. Your contribution will increase the trust in your clan. I'm glad that your clan can finally join us. So what is this information that they have hmmm?"

Rishru is getting nervous by the time. He tries to calm himself and try to do as their plan. Their plan is to tell that they are close friend of the queens. With that they should be able to get separated from the other captured humans. But they will not be able to help the human if they doing this plan.

"They are close friends of the queen. We may use them later. That's why I'm taking them back to the capital."

"Is that so, since there are two of them why don't we keep the other one?" the panther smiled as he looked at Bagon that keeping his head down since they arrived.

"We can't do that" suddenly Rishru yelped

"Hmmm? Why not? Besides it's been a while since we are able to eat humans. Especially those who called themselves as adventurers. We can't even get a taste of them since the lich start demanding for them"

"We need them both. If it is only one it may be hard to bait the queen later." Rishru have nothing else to say as he just hopes that the reason is good enough for the leader to accept.

"Ahww that a shame. Maybe we can have a taste later in the capital" the leader lean toward Bagon that is unusually silent and hung his head down since arriving in the camp

"Hey what's up with him?" the beastman grab Bagon face and lift his head up facing him

Bagon breathing has become harder and harder. Then suddenly he takes a deep breath.

"… finally… some food" Bagon mumble before suddenly black mist covered his body.

The panther surprised and take his hand off from Bagon and immediately grab his weapon. But before he lifts his sword a black maw coming from the mist and biting the panther shoulder off. A chunk of his shoulder is taken off along with piece of armor that the panther wear.

"ARRGHH"

Bagon that already free from the rope jumped out on the bigger panther and pinned him down to the ground. The nearby beastman is suddenly surprised that suddenly their leader being pinned to the ground. The panther try to get Bagon off from him but it feels like he just trying to move a boulder. How can he the one that is chosen to be the leader for this group being pinned down like a little cub right now.

Before he reacts the Bagon use his claw and start ripping the body apart. He is eating the panther alive. His bloods splatter everywhere. The sound of his ribcage being crushed with the claw, the sound of chewing is the only thing that can be heard of from the panther.

As the panther consciousness starts to fade away he looks at the other member of his group. He can feel that he is being eaten alive. Blood coming out from his mouth fell to the ground. Before he can tell the others to run away, he lost his consciousness staring to the other member with blank stares.

The camp suddenly filled in panic. All of the nearby beastman are ready their weapon. They all start attacking Bagon at the same time. But before they can swing their weapon down to him, the beastman nearby Bagon all got their hand lost. They can't even react to it. Everything happened so fast. The beastman stop their assault to him and try to keep their distance.

"Rishru get me off from this. And try to open the cage"

Seeing the camp that now in chaos, Rigrit ask Rishru to unbind her. It is her chance to help the captured people. But she worries. Now that Bagon losing control can they really make it to their destination? Or perhaps can he calm down before he killed her?

 _Worry that later I need to help them._

She arrives at the cage. Grab her sword and try to destroy the lock with her sword. After several hit the lock finally open.

"Quick get out from here!"

The villagers are tried to thank her but she quickly dismiss it and move on to the next cage with Rishru already opened the cage. The villagers are hesitant to go out from the cage because of Rishru. But after Rigrit get to them they starting to leave.

The beastman now are trying to run away. She looked back and there are even more corpse laying around. In a moment many beastman are get killed by Bagon. Blood spread everywhere on the ground. The smell of blood starting to filled the air from the dead body. Some of the villagers in the second cage are even puke at the sight of this massacre. And finally on the third cage. The adventurers are all terrified with this sight.

"What is that?"

"Even when we escaped from this cage how can escape from that thing"

The captured adventurers are starting doubt about escaping from their cage. At least they thought that when the monster finished massacring all the beastman they would be next. The scream of the beastman are all heard across the camp.

Suddenly everything fell silent. Just after she finished breaking the lock on adventurer cage she looked at the other cage. None of the villagers are even escaping from the cage. They're all going back to their cage.

"What are you doing get out of here!"

All of the villagers are looking behind her. They're all too afraid to move. All of the beastman now are already dead except for Rishru alone. She looked at the direction the villager looking. It was a wolf beastman drenched in blood and gore. He still have on his hand what looks like a leg of the other beastman. The black fur on his head and his armor are now covered in red. Bagon still have its armor and the staff hanging from its back. But his movement is no longer belong to a human. He slowly crawls toward Rigrit and low growl can be heard coming from him. Rigrit ready her spell. Ready to take him down if he going at her.

Bagon suddenly pounce forward toward her. But she already cast her spell

"{Bone Wall}"

A wall of bone sprouts from the ground and blocking Bagon from pouncing at her. But, the bone all crashed down. Rigrit know this will not be enough. But enough time for her to evade the attack.

"Looks like I don't have other choice"

She readies her spell. But before her even ready, she fell down to the ground. She found herself pinned by Bagon. The smell of blood and flesh are now ravaging her nose even more intense. She knows she can't do anything as he is too strong for her. She closed her eyes, waiting for that jaw to sink toward her body. But it never came.

"*sniff*sniff*sniff*"

She opened her eyes found him sniffing her. Even in his wolf form Bagon seems to have a disgusting face shown to her. He releases her and get up. She notices that maybe her necromancer magic smells weird to him. Bagon is still having this feral look on him and start sniffing the air.

 _Oh no the people. Only one way to find out._

"{Bone wall}. {Mass animate dead}"

She covered the cage with the bone wall and orders all the dead beastman to circling the cage and Rishru.

 _I hope this is works._

Bagon sniff the air and looks toward the place that they came from. In that moment a bright light exploded in the sky. Bagon sniff the air again and start running toward that way.

 _Why is he running there? wait. That way is…_

Bagon POV

He is opening his eyes. But it feels like nothing to see. There is something inside him swelling. It feels so painful to hold it.

 _It is fine. I just need something to eat. It is fine. It is fine. It is fine_

He is reassuring himself over and over. Try to take control of himself from the frenzy. Slowly he starts to lose awareness of his surrounding as he keeps focusing on controlling himself.

Suddenly it feels like somebody is leaning closer to him. Or is it somebody? He cannot even process on what he is seeing right now. But, everything feels different when he takes a breath. The smells. It smells so good. It is like something that you would find when you stand near a barbeque. The smells of meat like the one that being grilled on a hot grills that he can only saw in movie and video all this time. It smells so good.

 _Oh my. It is so good. I can't take it anymore._

He felt that a hand touching his face. The smell is even stronger now that the meat is closer to his face.

 _I can't._

He transformed and leap to the meat in front of him. He sinks his fang to the food. The tender meat, the sauce, and something there that is quite crunchy yet taste good all those flavor are filled in his mouth. He keep chomping it down while it is still warm. Many foods are best enjoyed while it is still worm right? But after a while, the food starting to get cold and less tasty. So, he looks around and smells it. There are like a buffet in front of him. And now he craves for more.

He jumps around get all the food that he can until there is none left. Finally he smells a different one. It is as delicious as what he ate before but there is something that making it different. It is like how beef have many kinds serving and this one is the same too. The portion doesn't seem that much. But that is what those fancy restaurants always serve right? So he leap but he got smashed into something getting angry he immediately attack again and now the food is served right in front of him.

Something is not right with the food in front of him. Now that he smells it up close. It smells like something disgusting with this food. Like something that has been left out in the open just before it rotten. Looks fine but it's already rotten inside. He let go of the food. There is another smell. Beside the sudden emerge of this rotten meat everywhere there is still some fresh food nearby until a bright explosion took his attention away. He still craves for some more. He caught something in the air. There a lot of food coming from the explosion direction. He just need a bit more, he still wanting for more and left to get that food.

He finally gets near the place. He can smell that there are a lot of foods over there. So, while running he target one of them and try to pounce one. But, since he is a bit too hurry, he missed and only get a bite from his food. He quickly prepares himself to pounce for the next one. Then finally he get what he need another fresh meat. He finally can taste it all once again and it feels so good to him. He rarely has such meal in back in the city. This is the first time he can finally eat this much with such delicious meals.

In the village

"What is that? Why is it attacking its own kind?" one of the theocracy soldier asked

"I'm not sure but looks like the beastman also confused too"

"Still we need to prepare before that thing also attacking us too"

 _It is so fast. I can't even follow the movement._

The beastman starts to run away to the forest. But the leader still stays in the same place.

Then the wolf beastman disappear. The next thing happened is that another beastman near the leader is getting pounced again by the wolf.

"Who are you? Get away from him" the leader swing his sword to Bagon

But Bagon kick him off and the leader gets flung to the middle of the Theocracy soldier. The leader then puking blood from his mouth before fell unconscious.

Just before Bagon leap once more one the summoned angels are starts attacking him. But all of the summoned angels are destroyed in one attack. One slash from his claw an angel get destroyed. Even a bite from the wolf beastman is easily killed the summons.

"No way. To think that so many angels can easily be killed"

"I never heard a beastman like this. What is this? Cerebrate you never say anything that this kind of monster exist within the beastman territory" the Theocracy soldier asked cerebrate.

He seems to be one of the higher for talking like that to cerebrate. But he doesn't care. The beast in front of them now is too dangerous to let go.

"You guys back me up"

Then cerebrate launch himself toward Bagon with his sword.

*clang*

Meanwhile Rhesta in the distance is watching the fight. The sword is being blocked with his claw. In the distance even when it is getting dark she can see the fight is happening. She noticed something familiar from the wolf beastman that now fighting with Cerebrate. It is the quarterstaff on its back. There are no other people in the kingdom that using staff as a weapon except for him.

 _He is a werewolf?_

"Young lady you should get away from here it's getting dangerous" the soldier asked to immediately leave.

"No, wait a bit I have to see it"

Cerebrate is attacking Bagon once more but this time he getting more serious.

 _Shit. This is not good. I'm going to get myself killed if this continues._

Cerebrate step back a bit. He brings his sword up in front of his face. This is his greatest skill that he rarely used it since most of his opponent already defeated even before he getting serious. But now is different. He fully realized that he was a bit trembling when he first heard that howl. He cannot go on playing like usual. This beast that now in front of him is clearly stronger than him. That's why he needs to end it as soon as he can.

"{Martial arts: flash stroke}"

In an instant he moved in front Bagon. The sword thrust directed at its throat. The sword pierce straight to beast neck nearly removes the head of the beast from its body. Or so it should be.

But the moment the sword touching the throat it feels like he missed. There is no impact toward the sword and the sword keep on thrusting forward. Then he realized the beast body starts to fading into mist.

 _This guy can turn to mist!?_

Bagon then quickly grab cerebrate neck and lift him up. Cerebrate struggling to get rid of the grab. The strength of this guy is terrifying. He felt like a little bit more and his neck would be snapped. Seeing the situation with cerebrate quickly the soldier and Theocracy try to save cerebrate.

"Quick take him down"

Bagon look at cerebrate. He is drooling right now. He already bored with those meats before. Now, he is about to taste a new menu. He opened his jaw trying to take a bite from the head. Then suddenly from above. A giant bone claw fell from the sky aimed at him. Realize this and evade the attack while still holding cerebrates in his hand.

Rigrit finally arrived in the right moment.

 _He seriously has lost his mind. I need to wake him up_

"{Bone spike}"

A series of sharp bones sprouting from the ground. But Bagon keep evading until he let go of cerebrate.

Getting annoyed Bagon disappear into mist and appear in front of Rigrit. Holding her within his hand Bagon looks very mad about getting his meal getting away.

"Now!" Rigrit Yells

Suddenly Rishru appear. He is hiding by being transparent just behind Rigrit. He held a bottle of green thick liquid and breaks it in front of Bagon. Some of the liquid are fell to Bagon near his nose. He take a breath and in that moment Bagon awake.

He releases his grab on Rigrit and start rubbing his nose.

"What? what am I doing? Rigrit? Ugh what is this smell?"

Then he notice that his mouth are all filled with weird liquid. Then he starts to feel that there some taste of iron in it. He looked down and he found himself drenched in blood. Shocked with the state he just fund himself right now he slowly asked Rigrit.

"… Am I losing control just now?"

"Bagon stay calm. We need you control yourself right now. We have to leave now"

Bagon slumped in the back of the skeleton dragon. He noticed below that there are a lot of blood and a group of human.

"Did I just kill those people?"

"I don't know. Everything is already in chaos when i get here. but you killed a lot of beastman"

"…"

"Are you okay master?" Rishru concerned with the state of Bagon right now. But in the other hand he is afraid of him even more right now. It's already a miracle that he managed to wake his master up after witnessing all of his kind being killed like a little rat.

"…"

"We need to get there soon before you lost control again"

"You right"

They get away from the village toward the forest using the skeletal dragon.

"Sir, should we chase them?"

"No. We finished here. I need to go back to send report. At least we can get more information with him"

Cerebrate look at the beastman that is already healed and tied both his arm and muzzle. In the distance a soldier came from the forest

"Sir our scout found a group of captured human escaped from the beastman camp. They said that a wolf beastman suddenly attacking the camp and an old woman and a lizard beastman is helping them escape"

 _That is interesting. So, after he attacks the camp he is coming here. Just what is happening right now?_

"Get them all back to the camp. Also take that girl with you. Send her together with those captured villager. I will have some question with them?"

Meanwhile with Bagon group.

They finally rested in the wood near a river. Tomorrow they should be arrived at the city. Bagon is in his human form washing all the blood away from his body and armor which is easier since the blood won't stick to his fur. Rishru is being more cautious with Bagon now that he already saw what Bagon capable of while Rigrit is still silent resting under a tree.

Bagon approach Rigrit after washing himself

"Ummm. Rigrit"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for stopping me. I don't know what happened I think it is because of my trait as a werewolf. This time I think it getting worse than before. I don't know what will happen to me. What will I become in the future. I'm not sure if I can stay living as a human or not"

"You're fine. You are not the first person with bloodlust that I stopped."

"Oh yeah. The vampire girl. I forgot"

"Listen, you may be a werewolf. But don't forget who you are. Since you are the one that will determine are you a human or monster."

"Thank you. I'm still shocked with what just happened. I may still need sometimes to process on what happened for today. Also that liquid that Rishru throw at me what is it?"

"Oh that just extract from some smelly grass, garlic and some herb. I'm lucky that it would work as well for werewolf. I don't guarantee if it can keep you under control. But should be enough to wake you up"

"That is pretty effective. You should show me how to make it later. Just in case"

"*sigh*you should take a rest you look tired"

Bagon nodded as he go near a bed of grass. He looks at the [ring of sustenance]. That item should keep him from all the fatigue. But the shock is what makes him looks tired. He is mentally exhausted.

 _This thing is not working to handle the {feast rage}. I really need to sleep._

He took the ring of and put it in his inventory. Now that the ring is off. All the fatigue starts to spreading all over his body. Slowly he gets himself drifted in sleep.

.

.

* * *

Finally it is here. Blame this lazy ass brain that took too long to make one. for that here bit extra long chapter for you all. Hope you guys enjoy the story and see you guys next chapter.


End file.
